Kagome
by Teensie-sama
Summary: Sesh fights within himself about mating the young miko he loves. But will his fear of his mother causes him to loose the only woman that mattered in his life? EXPLICIT VULGAR LEMONS. EXTREMELY DIRTY SEX SCENSE. MATURE READER ONLY!XXX. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: Kagome

**Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I also do not own the song "Domino" by Kiss, in which this story was inspired from; as well as the song "With Love" by Hilary Duff. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Warning:** EXTREMELY MATURE CONTENTS! ! ! Very Sexually explicit. 18+ This story is filled with nasty lemon so if you are at the age of 18 and over...be prepare for some citrus in your life.

**Inspiration:** "Domino" by Kiss.

**Dedication:** This is for Ms. "Peyton Cummings"

**A/N:** When I am inspired by a song and a fanfic is created by dirty plot bunnies, the words to the songs will be incorporated into the fic whether it is directly or through mentions of it. So if you see it, it is not because I'm 'plagiarizing' ...it is merely the reason in which the fic was created.

I do hope you will enjoy the story and send me a **review**. Now, ladies and gents (if there are any gentlemen reading..) I present to you, "Kagome."

* * *

~.~

**Domino**

Kiss.**  
**

.

Now lemme tell ya my story,  
I got a man-sized predicament  
And it's a big one, goes like this, yeah"

My my, ow, yeah!  
Never had confession, never had a home  
Never had no worry, until I met Domino  
Ain't the virgin Mary, love her I confess  
Got my hesitations,  
'cause she kisses like the kiss of death  
Loves lots of money, back's against the wall  
Calls me "Sugar Daddy",  
she knows she's got me by the balls  
They call her Domino - "so fine"

Got a reputation, haven't got a hope  
It's a sticky situation,  
if she ain't old enough to vote  
Loves to play with fire, loves to hurt so good  
Loves to keep me burnin',  
'cause she's a bad habit, bad habit  
Bad habit that's good, good, good

They call her Domino, Domino, Domino

"Every damn time I walk through that door,  
it's the same damn thing  
That bitch bends over, and I forget my name - ow!"  
Loves lots of money, back's against the wall  
Calls me "Sugar Daddy",  
he knows she's got me by the balls - ow!  
Loves to play with fire, love her I confess  
Got no hesitations, cause she's a bad habit,  
bad habit, she's a bad habit!  
"Yeah"

~.~

* * *

**.  
**

Chapter 1**  
**

**KAGOME**

**.**

The inugami curved the motorcycle around and revved up the gas, tilting side to side as he made his way past the cars on the road. He was impatient to see her. The inugami Lord had had a long day at the office, full of vapid meetings. It was one of those very long and tedious days and now, he just wanted to unwind and be catered to.

She will cater to him. She always did.

The tires squealed as he pulled into her apartment driveway and parked. Turning the ignition off, long legs stretched over and slid out of his seat. He walked with gentle easiness all the while his heart thumped in anticipation of the fun and excitement to come.

He had his own set of keys to her apartment so the inugami Lord let himself in. Sesshomaru noticed she had her Hello Kitty headset on at her desk - the music blasting so loud, he could hear the lyrics to the song clearly.

_Baby, you can be tough_

_Say enough is enough_

_You can even be blunt_

_Just do it with love, love, love_

_You can tell me I'm wrong_

_That I'm coming on way too strong_

_Don't think I'd be crushed_

_Just do it with love, love, love, love_

This was not how he had expected to be greeted. However, he did come unannounced so he couldn't reproach her for not 'welcoming' him with a smile and then dropping directly to her knees. Sesshomaru slammed the door loudly on purpose to get her attention.

The young miko turned and her lips curved into a sexy smile. She was surprised but definitely happy to see him.

_Damn, those lips!_ He thought. Her fucking smile always knocked him on his ass.

She removed her headphones and quickly got up from her seat. He never let on how clearly he could hear the rhythm of her heart picked up each time he visited. It was his little secret - the knowledge of how excited and happy she was to see him. He couldn't understand it, and he didn't know why he cared, but Sesshomaru knew that each thumping of her rapid heartbeat made him happy too.

The young human bobbed her head while she skipped over toward him.

"Hey, _sugar daddy_." She greeted in her sweet 'innocent' voice.

The young miko was anything _but_!

"Hn." He greeted back.

_Breathe. _

_Control._ He told himself.

Kagome sashayed closer to him and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. "How was your day, big daddy?" She asked sliding her hand behind his back for a tight hug. Her lashes batted while her eyes twinkled looking up at him.

"Hn." He replied.

"That bad huh?" her bottom lip turned out as she pouted '_for him_'. Giving him a second peck she ran her fingers through his hair, winked, then strode over to the fridge.

Sesshomaru let out the deep breath he had been holding; he walked out to her little 'balcony' for some fresh air. Lighting his cigarette, the inugami took a long drag, and leaned his elbow on the small railing of the sad little excuse for a 'balcony'.

_Damn I've picked up too many bad habits, h_e thought as he took another long drag. He'd never smoke before her. Hell, he used to hate smokers! The things that little vixen could make him do! !

~.~

Kagome, she was always wild and head-strong; perpetually the dominant one, and the little boys in college could never measure up to her standards. But when she met him that very first time, he had exuded a power that made her body hum with awareness. His long strides when he walked, it reeked of confidence, intelligence, and he had a dominant stance that called directly to her femininity.

Yes, as soon as she set her eyes on him, she knew he was something special.

_He always seemed so at eased_ Kagome said to herself watching him on her balcony. She always took the opportunity to admire his physique, knowing exactly what he looked like under his shirt and slacks. The miko swallowed hard at the thought. Oh yes, she knew too well exactly what he looked like beneath the layers of clothes.

He was an Inugami, alpha male of the clan and he was always demanding and authoritative in bed. They never made love, he never stayed the night with her, he had always fucked her and then left. She had wondered from time to time what it would feel like to go about town with him.

_I bet he's always polite and deferential in company, _she summarized staring at him. Kagome knew he was different when he was with her, his stance, his expressions, even his sardonic chuckle spoke of power. She knew he was used to getting whatever he wanted and that turned her on, especially when he'd told her that she was his exclusive lover! She got wet whenever she was in the same room with him. Hell, just the thought of him got her soaking wet.

_Sesshoumaru,_ she smiled and turned back to the task at hand, ignoring the wetness in between her legs - for now.

.

Out on the balcony, his thoughts ran through his mind with frustration, but looking at him, no one could ever tell. He'd master the stoic indifferent face flawlessly.

_What the fuck am I doing here?_ He ruffled his bangs.

_~Yeah, what the hell are you thinking fucking an eighteen year old?_ His conscience scolded him.

_Eighteen and a half!_ He bargained.

_~Yeah, like hell that matters, Sesshomaru! ! _

The demon Lord sighed._  
_

Indeed, he was the heir to an empire, CEO of numerous companies - wealthy beyond imagination. A demon of highest rank, a class of his own, not to mention a long family history of honor and mating pedigree. Yet, ever since he met her four months ago he couldn't help himself. Her flawless body of a goddess, her self-assured, fearless attitude – even toward him - he knew then, he **had** to have her. Even when finding out that she was but a mere eighteen year-old, 12 years his junior. His gut told him he had to fuck her, feel himself between her legs, and he always trusted his gut. He was never like that toward a woman. There was never a strong polarity to pull him toward any one of them.

But, somehow, with her, there was.

It did.

And now, he couldn't stop.

Couldn't break away.

The hardest and most frustrating part was that he didn't_ want_ to break away,_ he couldn't_! If his Mother found out about him and her she'll have a heart attack and kill Kagome for sure! He had to figure out to end this and prevent his mother from ever finding out!

_~Your mother is going to KILL her. _

The handsome inugami Lord was...worried.

He shook the dismay thoughts away and turned to look inside her apartment. Sesshoumaru watched as she opened the fridge door and looked inside. He turned his head for a second to look down at a tenant coming home with groceries in tow.

"You want a beer?" She asked over her shoulder.

He turned his attention back to her and noticed his little bitch had bend over to pull the bottom drawer of the fridge where she kept her beers._ Goddamn-it, what the fuck am I thinking?_ Looking at her round ass in her small shorts that he thought was barely legal as underwear much less clothes. Fuck what was his name again? He tossed the cigarette over and it landed, fizzling on the cement.

She grabbed the two beers and holding their neck between her fingers Kagome stood up and proceeded to close the fridge door. As soon as the door shut she felt his body hard on her. She felt her back slammed against the fridge door and he roughly ravage her lips, plunging his tongue deep inside.

He slid his hands down and grabbed both her ass, lifting her up and setting her on the kitchen counter. The miko used the opportunity to set the beers down and slid her hands behind his neck pulling him in closer as her tongue chased his in a wild passionate rumba. She broke away from his lips to gasp for air and shrieked when he nibbled on her nipple through her shirt, biting it a little. Sesshoumaru slid his hands under her shorts and the familiar sound of fabric ripping filled her ears. He took a few steps back to undo his pants.

Kagome watched as his pants dropped. Her eyes scanned over the outline of his thighs, leading up to the bulge of magnificent proportions. She groaned at the sight of his dick when he dropped his underwear.

"Uuggghhhnnn..." She whimpered when his thick digit shifted into her opening to rub moisture along the folds of her grinding cunt. "Please," she begged. "Just do it." She was breathless now, panting. She would surely go crazy if he didn't fulfill her need. She was always ready for him, always wanted him, whenever, wherever! Not knowing that really, _she_ had his balls in the palm of her hands.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the arms, not hesitating, he plunged himself hard into her pussy.

"MMmmmmPpppHhhhh," Kagome moaned from the pain-filled pleasure.

_Kami, she felt so good! Ye,s so so tight.  
_

He found her mouth and latched it with his own. She moaned, seeming to savor the feel of his tongue as he expertly darted into the hot wetness of her mouth. Kagome moaned again when she felt his fingers pinched her hard nipples as he drove deeper into her. She tossed her head back and he lowered his hands and pulled her tank top up. With his hands now on the bare flesh of her back, he kneaded her skin where her firm mounds were.

Her pussy gushed with moisture as he continued to pound into her. "Kami," he groaned, closing his eyes, feeling the sensation of her tightness around him. He continued to thrust harder and she whispered his name when he began to rub her clit.

"Yessss. Just like that..." She rocked back upon his finger. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own as it crashed over his finger, desperately trying to dull the throbbing that tormented her. She didn't want to come just yet. But she couldn't help herself. That's when she felt it swept over her – the building storm that would rage through her body, leaving her to tremble and quake. He felt it too, and he pulled her ass to his midsection and pistoned his huge hard-on into her cumming pussy.

"Fuck me, harder! !" She screamed, spreading herself, drifting back onto his cock until she convulsed all the way down to her toes.

"That's it…...cum little one." He directed while he watched as she closed her eyes and bit her lips, mindless with wanting as he plowed into her over and again. Her tiny cunt clutched onto his engorged, throbbing invader, stroking it deeper into her juicy cervix. He dragged his claws along her thighs and further opened it, she moaned loudly. He growled at her pleasure and spread her ass cheeks so he can possess her fully.

_Fuck! I love her._ He confessed to himself while he continued to torpedo his erection, jackhammering into her clinging heat with the surest and most careful of strokes. _Kami above, I love her so damn much!_

Kagome could only whimper. She felt to engorged, too sated to speak properly. He was huge! His length and girth epic. That, and his prowess had always knocked her senseless. She could never walk properly after they fucked. She came again and screamed - a high-pitched squeal that tore through her vocal chords. His hands found her tress and tangled them while he lifted her and impaled her body a few more thrust.

"Oh, yes, yes please, cum for me." She begged. "Pleeasssee..."

He grunted again. _Fuck!_ Sesshoumaru lost all senses and control when his bitch talked like that.

With what control he had left, he slowed down as he felt the drip of his pre-cum oozing out of his opening and inside her walls. She knew he was near orgasm when he slowed down. He always did that, even knowing she was on birth control, he rarely came inside of her.

He pulled out of her and sticky salty-sweet pre-ejaculate dripping from his pulsing organ dangling like a thin thread between her pussy and his head.

Kagome's French-tipped fingers wrap themselves around his veiny cock, she stroked him back and forth, her movements adding pleasurable pressure to her aching wetness. She used her other hand and began to rub herself while she stroke his hard cock.

He loved watching her play with herself while she jerked him off.

She slid two fingers into her wet opening but he pulled them out, replacing it with three of his' and he pressed the whole of his hand on her clit, palming her pussy as if it was a flat, sex-stained ball. The slick black hairs along her intricately maintained landing strip rubbed at his hand. She wrapped her fingers around his pulsing dick hard when he made her come again. The demon Lord removed his hand and slid it into her mouth while her thrust his dick into her hand. Pulling his fingers out of her mouth, his hands gripped her head, forcing her to look into his desired-glazed eyes.

"Say it." He commanded.

"Please cum for me big daddy!" her voice soft and angelic but

Oh.

Sooo.

Diirrrty.

"Uhhhh." He grunted and she felt his hot seeds on her top of her pussy covering her dark hairs with his white load.

"Uhnn…." it seemed like his cock could cum forever.

"Uhnnn" jets after jets of creamy cum splattered onto her.

"Uhnnn" he continued to come, his semen spurting on her stomach, sliding, dripping down and then he came again spreading his hotness on her pussy and they slither their way down on her pussy lips, making a large pool on the counter, heating up her inner thighs.

He leaned in and sealed his lips on hers once again. Breathless from the exertion, Sesshoumaru broke from their kiss and took a few steps back, watching her covered in his semen.

_Fuck! She's a sight!_

He loved the view of his cum dripping, slipping, sliding all over her. The smell of him mixed with the scent of her, her cunt gushed with moisture swarmed him. He watched as she moved her hand to rub her pussy and her finger traced his juices around - finger-painting her thighs with his semen. She slid her finger into her mouth and made a popping sound when she pulled it out.

"You taste soooo good big daddy," she said between licks.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch?

~.~

Chapter 2

**Lunch?**

**.  
**

That wicked tongue teased him again when she licked from her wrist, past the palm of her hand and then slowly slipped her middle finger back into her mouth. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome slid her finger inside her mouth and suck his juices. She pulled her finger out and made a popping sound as it exited her sweet puckered lips.

Keeping her eyes locked with his, Kagome slid off the counter and wrapped her hand around his still harden shaft. She licked the small opening of his penis where his cum was still dripping out.

"Mmm...I can't get enough of the taste of you!" She said with a sexy tone while her tongue licked her lips. Kagome wrapped both her hand around his cock and began to stroke it. She knew him well, he wasn't done with her just yet. And she wasn't done with him either. She didn't see him often and when he decided to stop by she always made sure that she made good use of her time with him. She was giddy thinking about all the sex she was going to get with her hot Youkai.

Kagome worked up some saliva to lubricate the shaft, and wrapped her mouth around his hard dick. She sucked the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around the ridge of it while her hands stroke his long length.

"That's it. Good girl. Very very good." Sesshoumaru approved, looking into her eyes. She pulled back and gave him a wicked smile. He watched as she laced her hands behind her back and opened her mouth to welcome him. Sesshoumaru looked down to watch as his little bitch rocked her head back on forth on his hard cock. He growled in approval and rocked his hips front to back to meet her rhythm. He braced himself on the counter with his hands and continued to stroke himself deeper in her mouth. Kagome could hear his long controlled breaths. The wet sounds of his cock sliding in and out of her mouth made her wet and her pussy twitched. She heard little whimpering sounds coming from her own throat and she moved to touch herself.

"No," Sesshoumaru instructed "keep your hands where they are."

She obeyed. He loved that she was so submissive to him. He shoved himself deeper into her mouth, touching the back of her throat and her eyes widen as she took all of him. The feeling of her lips wrapped around his rock hard shaft, drove him closer and closer to exploding in her mouth. She tasted his pre-cum in the back of her throat and a satisfied moan escaped her chest. _Oh Kami, that sound!_ Sesshoumaru grunted hearing her like that. Something twitched in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to feel her, please her, continue to have her make those little sexy sounds.

He pulled out of her mouth abruptly. "Stand up," he commanded. She did. How he loved her catering to his need. He pressed his lips on hers, flicking as his tongue seduced her lips and she parted for him. He thrust his tongue into the moist depth of her mouth, stroking erotically against hers making a slow rhythmic dance with her tongue, his hard on poking the side of her hips causing fires to break across her body.

He lifted her up and carried her to her little bedroom. He lowered his gaze and saw that she was staring up at him, eyes slowly blinking. Oh, how she loved his dark amber eyes. And how she loved his floppy bangs. Sesshoumaru saw the lust glimmering behind her pupil and watched as her pink tongue danced in and out of her mouth, licking those damn, full lips of hers. Hunger burning in his golden glazed eyes. _Fucking A she's a goddess._ He cursed himself slightly for such an attraction toward her. But he couldn't help himself.

He set Kagome down on her bed and with a slow smile, Sesshoumaru grasped the back of her neck and kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth, sucking those full lips he grown to love and adore. He could still taste the lingering pungency of his own semen. His finger rubbed on her pussy, dripping with wetness. The aroma of her flooded his senses when he drove his fingers inside, she arched her back and moaned into his mouth. He began to pump in and out of her with his fingers still while he rubbed her clit with the fleshy pad of his thumb. Her moisture oozed out from inside of her and it made him mad. He pulled his finger out of her and she let out a loud gasp of protest.

Sesshoumau slid his fingers in his mouth and tasted her sweet juices. With demonic speed he positioned his face between her legs. Desire surged through him. More than anything, he wanted to feel her when she bucked against his face as she came. He wanted to sucked the intoxicating syrup directly from her opening.

"Oh Kami, yes," She moaned when his hot breath flowed over her slit.

With a low growl, Sesshoumaru buried his face between her thighs. He couldn't get enough of her sweetness. The honey that was hers coated his tongue and it whetted his appetite for more.

"Ohhhhhh" Kagome groaned in pleasure "You're so goooooooood sugar daddy!"

Gripping her knees, he kept her legs spread as he licked her, between her folds and swirling his tongue around her sensitive clit. He flicked his tongue on her clit and she arched her back and screamed in pleasure. Sesshoumaru drag his tongue down her pussy and sucked in the constant flow of moisture from her sweet cunt.

He pulled back a couple of inches and saw her vulva, marvelously swollen from the onslaught of his mouth. He touched a fingertip to the pouty opening and her pussy convulsed. Kagome dug her fingers into her pillow grasping for support when Sesshoumaru lowered his face onto her throbbing cunt again.

He rubbed her clit with perfect rhythm and his tongue was hard and soft as he thrust in and out of her opening, sending her over the edge. Kagome cried out, her body wracked with spasms as the orgasm tore her little frame. She bucked against his face and he pinned her stomach down with his palm, holding her in place while he lapped her juices. Her scent so strong it was potent to him and he could hardly keep his mind straight.

Grabbing her ankles Sesshoumaru yanked her toward the end of the bed. Swiftly he was on his feet and his cock pointing straight at her like a divining rod. "Oh," was all she got out before he launched himself deep inside her tight walls.

"Wrap your legs around me," he hissed.

As soon as she raised her knees, he thrust his hips forward, spearing her. Locking his arms around her shoulders, he rolled his groin, furiously grinding through her flesh, fully damp with his saliva and her cum.

"Fuck, so tight!" Sesshoumaru grunted.

He delivered a couple of especially hard strokes and smiled his half sexy smile that went straight to her heart. Her vagina clenched, then convulsed, making it so tight that his head made a sucking sound as it went in and out. He shifted his thrust and pistoned his hips, driving slightly side-to-side on his inward thrusts. Kagome shot over the edge, joining her Youkai, jolting up against him as shocks of pleasure strafed through her.

"Kami, that's good," Sesshoumaru groaned, picking up speed and depth of his strokes.

"That feels sooooo good, big daddy," She breathed, her inner muscles starting to tighten again. She felt his cock twitched, swelled, a low growl vibrating in his chest. "You have no idea, little minx." Her pussy was so tight, it made it harder for him to penetrate her each time, and the sensation of it all made him harder and thicker.

Sesshoumaru slammed into her several times and her inner muscles clenched, then shattered. "Oh, big daddy, you're gonna make me cum!" she warned and he grunted.

"Sessh...ouu...maaa...ruuuu!" Kagome screamed his name loudly as her orgasms raged through her, shudders wracking her body. Sesshoumaru followed, the pulse of his cock as he spewed his seed driving her climax even higher.

"Kami, yes, big daddy! Yesssss!" She bucked against his hips her orgasm hitting its peak sending her into delirium. His body jerked, then another wash of his semen warmed her cervix as he spewed his seed. He threw his head back, his features harsh when she continued to twitch underneath him, his teeth bared.

Her eyes closed, lost in her own world of ecstasy. He growled loudly as he started to lower his head towards her throat. His fangs protruding.

"Sesshoumaru..." She called him weakly, snapping him out of his senses. He glared down at her. She smiled and it seemed like stardust began to sprinkle around her features. He found his vision bleary. He felt his cock pulsate inside her pussy. When he'd given her everything he had from his balls, he tore his cock out of her and stumbled backwards. _That was so fucking close. I almost marked her!_

He looked at her, his huge load dripping from her opening, soaking her blanket. The smell of sex permeated his nose and into his core. The scent of her and him mixed together was divine. Heavenly.

Kagome moaned. Her eyes still closed. She was still twitching from her own orgasm. Her moans, fuck! It was better than anything, any music, any sounds, he'd ever heard.

He walked into the bathroom to breath. Sesshoumaru heard the loud pounding of his heart. He sloshed cold water over him and it wasn't enough to cool the heat. So, he jumped in the shower and let the cold water wash over him.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked her head poking through the shower curtain. He was almost startled but quickly pulled himself together as he held out his hand for her. She grabbed it and giggled.

"Ohh! freezing!" She yiped. He turned the other dial for her and waited until the water was warm. Sesshoumaru retreated to a corner of the tub and watched her as she lathered herself and shampooed her locks. His eyes almost ogling her sexy body from behind. _This is fucking ridiculous!_ He thought as he felt the heat surging through his groin. _She's a real bad habit Sesshoumaru. You need to stop seeing her! It isn't harmless sexy anymore..._ His conscience warned. With a soft sigh, he exited the shower and dried off.

When Kagome was finally done, she noticed that he was there waiting with one of her bath sheets. She stepped out of the tub and he held it open for her. Silently she watched as he enfold her within the terry confines. He pulled another fresh towel and dried her hair with it. He was completely mystified where his tenderness was coming from. But with an arm about her shoulders, he guided her to the bedroom.

She jumped on her bed and bounced like a little girl. She rolled over and laid on her stomach, eyes beaming at him. He stretched out next to her and she leaned in to kiss him.

"Mmmm...still sweet." She moaned.

With his hands under his head, he blinked as his eyes scanned over her ceiling. She bounced and scooted next to him. Instinctively, he gathered her into his embrace and she nuzzled up to his chest. Her fingers tracing and drawing shapes on his toned flesh.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked and she jerked her head to look at him. His eyes were still glued to the ceiling.

She shrugged. "I dunno. I have a few papers I want to finish and maybe catch a movie with my friends. Why?" She was confused. He'd never asked her about what her plans were before.

"I was thinking lunch." He answered.

"Huh?" She was utterly confused by his changed demeanor.

"Well? How about it?" he turned to look at her to make sure she understood he was serious. "I would like to take you out for lunch tomorrow."

"But...I thought...I...er..." It was so sudden she lost her train of thoughts. He'd told her before he had no interest in being seen outside with her. She didn't care. She didn't have a boyfriend and she was young, he was hot, sex was great...but this sudden change...baffled her.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Kagome. I just thought..."

She placed a finger on his lips, muting him. "I'd love that." With that, she slumped into the bed and stared at the ceiling along with him.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3: Bistro

Chapter 3

**Bistro**

**.....~.....**

**....**

**..**

**.  
**

The DaiYokai sat under the shaded canopy tapping his claws impatiently, nervously.

_Nervous. Ridiculous._ He scolded himself.

There was nothing for him to be nervous about. He was merely having lunch with a 'friend'. _Yeah, a friend...._he told himself over and over. Yet, the acid in his stomach continued to churn uncomfortably at the thought of being seen by someone he knew. He had picked a more secluded Bistro and told her to meet him there. The Italian Bistro located near Chiba, Tokyo and out of the way of most people he knew. Family, work associates, as well as a few of his acquaintances.

_She was getting closer, _he thought as a soft scent of her filled him. She was still miles away but his senses so keen he could smell her from the distant. And like always whenever her scent neared him, images of her naked body filled his mind. The sounds of her pleasurable moans filled his ears. He exhaled, swallowed and tugged at the collar of his shirt. _Breathe. Control._ He chanted his mantra every time she was close.

It was early afternoon and he'd already ordered a brandy to soothe his anxiety of being out on a 'date' with her. He lifted his glass with grace and sipped his drink. The burning of the alcohol, helped diminished the rising concern in his gut. The strong scent of it overpowered the gentle breeze carrying her scent to him.

He felt relieved, if only for a second.

He didn't turn when he heard her voice from the front of the Bistro thanking the cab driver. He heard the door slam shut. And then he heard the sounds of her heels clicking against the cement as her steps carried her inside the bistro. The front door opened. His heart picked up speed.

"I'm with the 12:30 reservation for Mr. Tashiou." She told the hostess.

"Yes, right this way, miss." The hostess grabbed a menu and guided her toward the back patio of the Bistro.

The two sets of footsteps approaching was like thunder in his delicate ears. He suppressed his powers so that it was less audible while the thumping of his heart raced.

_Ridiculous._ He scolded himself again.

_Yeah, no shit. What the fuck do you think you're doing? Think about what your mother __will. do .to .her__ if she finds out! _His conscience once again tried to warn him.

_She will never find out. _He argued.

_We'll see..._

_Ridiculous._ He scold himself again as he sat there bickering within his own mind.

Sesshoumaru stood up and stared into the beautiful face of the young miko college student who beamed the brightest of smiles at him. His heart pound loudly.

"Hey." She greeted, her smile was from ear to ear._ Kami all, her smile!!_

He pulled out the chair for her as the hostess turned her heels to leave. Sesshoumaru caught a brief raised eyebrow from her and he felt his stomach churned again.

_Let's hope she doesn't know who you are! _His conscience warned.

_Shut your mouth! _He yelled. His face calm.

"How are you?" He greeted Kagome. She settled into her seat and he pushed it in.

"I'm good. And you?" Kagome blushed a little. The 'conversation' felt so 'unnatural'.

She started staring at the menu right away, keeping herself occupied. She wasn't sure where this was going, and how she should behave around him. It felt so easy when he was at her place, they were comfortable and she could just be herself around him. _Because it was just pure unadulterated sex._ Nothing more. Nothing less. But this sudden change has gotten her a little uneasy.

"Umm...so what's good here?" She asked, lowering the menu and noticed that he was staring at her. She blushed again.

"That depends on what you like....Kagome." Her name rolled off his tongue in an unfamiliar manner. He'd always addressed her by the little nicknames he'd given her – while they fucked. _This _was almost awkward.

"Ummm...well," she cleared her throat and scanned through the menu again. "I don't know, I guess a sandwich or something."

"Try one of their paninis. They're....good." He offered.

"Um...'kay." She said still not really making eye contact with him.

"Good afternoon. My name is Tatsuki, I'll be your waiter for today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Their waiter asked.

"I'll need a refill," Sesshoumaru answered right away as he chugged the rest of his brandy.

"And you miss?" Tatsuki quickly checked out the cute young woman in an off the shoulder top and short floral print skirt.

"Oh, I'll just have some hot tea please." Kagome answered in the voice that sang in the Dai's ears.

"We have a large selection, do you have a preference?" Tatsuki tried not to ogle the pretty girl.

"Ummm.." Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru, who was looking out towards the ocean view. "If you have some chrysanthemum tea, I'd like that."

"As a matter of fact, we do miss." He answered, his voice was filled with not-so-subtle seduction that made Kagome smile while Sesshoumaru jerked his head around and glared at the young man.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." He smiled again at Kagome who returned the gesture and Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles.

"So...." Kagome began after the waiter left, "um...what's new?" she asked, trying to fill the weird silence between them.

He looked at her for a moment, still fuming about the waiter. He blinked while she stared at him, waiting for an answer.

Silence.

Kagome waited impatiently for him to say something. His gaze moved as her nose twitched and her fingers tapped the table nervously. She cleared her throat again. Never in her mind she thought a day like this would come - where they were so 'uncomfortable' with each other. She chuckled slightly at the irony of it. They were at complete ease with each other in the bedroom. Free. Dirty. Uninhibited. Yet as they sat across each other, the table between them, the scenery, the people, seemed like such an obstruction. She concluded that there was probably nothing else between them other than great sex. _Really really great sex. _

"Nothing much." He finally answered, his voice breaking her train of thoughts.

"Oh." She replied softly, pinching her lips together and darting them back and forth.

The waiter came by with their drinks. "Here you go sir, and for the young miss, hot chrysanthemum tea." He began to unload his tray of drinks as Sesshoumaru carefully followed his every move.

The waiter smiled brightly at Kagome and she again returned his smile with one of her own. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. Startled the waiter tucked his tray under his arm and pulled out his little notebook.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Sesshoumaru replied and he nodded over to Kagome.

The waiter switched from looking at the Dai and over to the beautiful, young miss.

"Um..I'll try the chicken panini." Kagome ordered.

"Will that be all for today? No appetizers?"

"No thanks." Kagome answered and when the waiter looked over at Sesshoumaru again, he waved his hand dismissively for the boy to leave.

"Alright then, I shall be back shortly with _your _panini." Tatsuki said, winking quickly at Kagome and left. Sesshoumaru's knuckles cracked again. It went unnoticed by the miko.

"How come you're not eating?" Kagome inquired curiously.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to look out the ocean view again. Taking in a deep breath, he answered, "I usually don't eat lunch."

"Ummm....ooohhh-kaaay..." She dragged her words, wondering if he didn't eat lunch why the hell had he invited _her_ to lunch.

"I wanted to see you...." he answered as if reading her thoughts. "Outside of the apartment...."

"Oh." Kagome looked down, blushing hotly, a little unsure what to make of the whole situation. "So...." She puckered her lips and blew the tea to cool it. The vague scent of chrysanthemum entered his nostril. His groin twitched watching her. Kami, he wanted to drill his dick into that hot little mouth of hers.

"Kagome..." he interrupted her.

"Huh?" She looked up from blowing her tea.

"Stop." he ordered.

"Huh? Stop what?" She blew her tea again unconsciously.

"_That_." He said, nodding his head at her tea cup.

"Oh. Sorry." She said and gave him one of her wicked smile. She bit down on her bottom lip to tease him and giggled. At the same moment, Tatsuki came back with her panini.

"Here you go, beautiful." he said as he placed the panini down. "Would you like fresh ground pepper on your side salad?" Tatsuki offered, holding out the long grinder.

Sesshoumaru snatched the wooden grinder from his hand. "You may leave, Tatsuki." he commanded with enough iciness in his voice to freeze the entire country. Both Kagome and Tatsuki were shocked at the sudden outburst from the Dai.

"Er..yes sir." Tatsuki obeyed almost scrambling off.

"What was _that_ about?" Kagome asked as she stabbed her salad.

"I don't like you flirting with other men in my presence, Kagome." He said.

"I wasn't flirting!" She defended.

"Please," Sesshoumaru retorted with disgust.

"What? I wasn't! I can't believe you!" her voice almost a shriek.

"Lower your voice, Kagome. I don't want you to attract any more attention than you've already have." He commanded again.

"Arrrgghh." She growled and took a bite out of her sandwich. She chewed her food. Swallowed. "And what if I was? Why would you care?"

"It's disrespectful." He reprimanded.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru does not kid." He tapped his claws on the table and turned his head toward the water. The ocean breeze swept past them, ruffling his long silver locks. _Damn he looks so fucking good_! Kagome drooled briefly before redirecting her mind back to the bickering at hand.

"Well, it's not like...like...like I was kissing him or....or....sleeping with him. For Kami's sake!" Kagome bit out.

"He wouldn't see sunset if that were to happen." Sesshoumaru apprised, amused at the thought of ripping the young waiter into pieces. He envisioned himself curling his claws as blood dripped from the tips down to his palm. Slipping, sliding like a beautiful red river.

"You're insane if you think you can tell me who I can and can't smile, or _flirt_ as you put it, with!" Kagome scowled.

"Kagome..." He called out to her

"Don't even... _Sesshoumaru_.." she hissed while she shoved more food in her mouth. A bad habit of hers - she eats frantically whenever she's upset. "I'm not..." she chewed on her food, "going to just sit around and..." she swallowed, then lowered her voice.."be your piece of ass whenever you want it!"

Sesshoumaru watched with fascinated eyes as the young miko grabbed her panini and took another bite "I mean," she chewed her food furiously and swallowed; she followed it with a gulp of her tea "I'd like to have a boyfriend one of these days. You know, someone to take me to dinner, the movies.. and..and..I don't know... whatever the hell boyfriends do for girlfriends, other than _fuck t_hem!" She heaved her chest from the frantic of it all.

"I see..."

"Yeah, so Mr. high and mighty, as much as I love what we have, when _you_ do decide to show up, it's gonna have to end one of these days!" She took another bite of her sandwich. Chewed furiously _again_ then swallowed.

"Hn."

"What do you mean 'hn'?" She grabbed her tea and chug the whole cup. "You know what? Why don't we get a head start on it? This was just perfect, to prove that there _was _never and there _won't ever _be anything between us other than sex! So, why don't we just forget about this whole luncheon. Call it quits and I can go ask the cute waiter out." She stood up, threw down her napkin glared at him. He sat in his chair looking out at the water. His heart thumped loudly in his ears. _Kami, that voice! That attitude! _She remained motionless waiting for him to make a move. He turned to look at her and blinked. Once. Twice. Again.

"Arrrgh!" She ground her teeth. Frustrated at his 'complete indifference', she turned and proceeded to storm off. He grabbed her by the wrist, and yanked her into his hard, firm body. He was glad he was a demon and was able to move fast and swift.

"OoOoh." A breath sobbed from her throat. She felt the heat rising from her body. _Uhnnn... I love it when he's so controlling! So sexy! _

"I don't think so." he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

He was tall, she was petite. He was a DaiYokai, she was mere human.

And as he pulled her even closer, exuding his power and strength over her; she felt his rigid member rubbing against her lower stomach. _Oh dear_, she thought. Her instant response was an ooze of wetness between her thighs. Her breath quickened and her eyes widen as she stared into his lust filled ambers. Her wetness quickly made its way up to his nose and she heard a soft growl escaping his lips. She watched as he gulped visibly.

_God damnit!!!_ He cursed himself as he felt his arousal stiffen and his dick expand.

He saw the waiter coming out again to check on them. He didn't want to be caught in the _'hard'_ situation. Quickly, Sesshoumaru reached inside his pant pocket while his other hand held firm on her lower back. He pulled out some cash, at this point he didn't care how much. He knew it was more than enough and a hefty tip for the punk little waiter, but he didn't care. He tossed the wad of money on the table, but not before crumbling it tight for his own pleasure of the waiter having to unravel the pieces later.

He then did something he knew he shouldn't. He lifted her and transformed, carrying her toward his penthouse. They entered the large patio on the top floor and practically dragged her by the wrist inside his massive apartment overlooking the whole town.

_Her scent will be plastered everywhere Sesshoumaru. _His conscience reminded him.

He knew this.

_Sesshoumaru, this is a mistake. A really really bad bad bad bad mistake!_ He heard his conscience tried to reason with him for the last time. Sirens wailing within his mind.

He didn't care.

He was in a frenzied, sexual hurricane.

He tossed her onto his large bed and heard her heart thumping loudly from excitement and anticipation of what was to come.

"Let's get one thing clear here, Kagome." He said gruffly as he shed his polo shirt.

She pushed herself back, away from him, with her feet and scooted her ass on his bed. She blinked. Swallowed. Nervous. Her chest heaving up and down heavily from the angst. She swallowed again when he revealed his chest and abs of a GOD. Kami, she wanted to faint at the sight of him. _Yes! Yes! dominate me big daddy!_ She begged silently.

"You are mine." _Yes!_ She nodded. _Kami, fuck, she's so willing!_ "And until I decide that we're done, you're _not_ going _anywhere_ with _anyone._" He ordered as he unbuckled his belt and tossed it against the wall. The buckled dented the wall at the force of his throw. She stared at his hard dick tenting the pair of slacks he wore. She swallowed hard and her breathing became ragged.

"Clothes off, NOW!" He dictated and she jumped. Her anxious fingers moved to unbutton her little off the shoulder top.

Impatient, he crawled onto his bed with her and extended his claws. She closed her eyes and let out a soft shriek as his claws swiftly shredded her buttons. She felt his claws brushing against her delicate skin but when she looked down she noticed her breast had sprung loose through the force of his claws ripping her bra apart, but her skin untouched.

Before she could gather another thought in her mind, his mouth was hot and wet on her breast. She threw her head back and moaned. He pushed on her shoulder and she landed on his soft silk bedding and his mouth moved to crush hers, his lips opening and closing around hers then his tongue slipped between her lips, teasing her to respond.

Kagome closed her eyes as she answered to his erotic groping all over her body. She reached out blindly, as her fingers began to tangle his long luscious silver hair while she moaned into his mouth. She opened her eyes when he pulled from their kiss and grinned, that devastating smile that creased his cheeks and accentuated his already godly looks.

"You've been a very naughty girl, little one." he chastise. Kagome pouted her lip, blinked her puppy eyes and pouted. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands and pinned both of them above her head.

"You must be disciplined." He announced and she gasped. She continued her pout and nodded. "Very good." He approved and flicked his claws and slid under her skirt and in one tug he had her skirt ripped in half and he yanked it off. His eyes surveyed her whole body up and down, soaking in the sight of her again. He lowered his lips onto hers and took her mouth. She thought there was something so eminently masculine about the way he took and possessed her mouth - as though taking a claim. He was. He set off temblors of excitement throughout her body. His kiss grew deeper and harder and she had to squirm him away to gasp for breath.

And before Kagome had time to recover, he lowered his handsome head to her breast. His hand glided up her leg, his fingers 'walking' up toward her core. He slid his fingers closer and began to stroke her vagina. Gently circulating his fingers around her clit, rotating his hand and slowly pressed a finger into her damp heat.

Her breath came out in short, loud, pants. "Oh, big daddy....., Ohh Kami." She moaned as his tongue expertly circled her peaked nipple. She arched her back up in pleasure. The sensation he created in her were beyond normal. Almost like he had magic powers over her body and commanded her body to melt into his hands.

He nibbled gently on her hard peaks and she cried out in ecstasy. She closed her eyes and dropped her head back as he continued to match his mouth with his fingers. Sesshoumaru glided in and out of her wetness, taking her higher than she'd ever been. Her eyes rolled back into her skull, her neck arched.

"Ohhh...big daddy...please...." She bit down on her lip hard, trying to prolong the sensation. He took his mouth off her breast and moved to kiss her once more, with demanding dominance. She gave it to him. She cave in to him. She surrendered. Somewhat fighting against the restraint of his hand pinning hers, but submitting to him as well. Allowing him to overpower her completely, while her mind tried to ground herself on Earth. For what he was doing to her body was out of this world. He trailed his lips and tongue hotly from her lips down her jaw and toward her ear all the while thrusting in and out with hard force. "Let go little one...there's plenty more to come." he coaxed as he rubbed his thumb on her clit. He nibble her ear and she mewed.

He slowed the rhythm of his middle and ring finger in and out of her and suddenly, as he purred into her ears he pinched her clit slightly and she went over the edge. She screamed as her orgasm hit hard and creamed against his fingers. He felt her pussy walls tighten around his fingers while she came. Clinching and releasing.

He pulled his fingers out drove them into her mouth as he pound his way into her wet creamy walls. He thrust in and out of her hard and fast. Pounding himself away at her sex. Her sex welcomed his hard cock. His cock's large width relieved the heat inside her, like a good hard rub on a maddening itch. He pulled his finger out of her mouth after her tongue had swirled and licked her own juice. He leaned in to kiss her again while continuing his hard drive into her wet pussy. The scent of her sex and her feminine tang as their mouths locked filled his senses. He trembled with the effort of restraining an immediate climax. No one had ever aroused him quite like that. The bed shook and rocked from the unfamiliar assault.

He pushed her legs up so that her knees were touching her chest and pound away at her little pussy. She began to claw furiously on his sheets, fisting them for support as his balls slapped onto the crevice of her ass cheek. The loud sound of his balls slapping and the mix of his cock pounding away at her twitching body drove her insane. Her wetness soaked the silk bedding, his cock rocking in and out of her hard. She arched her hip up to keep up with the fast pace. The bare ecstasy of his large girth stretching her open spread heat from vulva to thighs and breasts, up into her throat and across her eyes. She almost sobbed from pleasure.

"Yes..oh, yes..." A breath hissed in over her teeth. She spread her legs. He grunted with such pleasure. "Oh, big daddy..." She relaxed her body and spread her legs even wider to take him even deeper. She wanted him to be buried within her walls. "Yes....like that....Kami, more...more...big daddy....more..." she begged without shame. Only the carnage of his cock could satisfy her hunger. Her mouth was dry from her gasps and heavy breathing. He grunted with approval and bliss as he continued to thrust into her, rocking harder as she pushed herself up against him, showing him that she wanted him, needed him, and without words that she didn't need a breather. No mercy. No respite from the glorious sexual high he was giving her. He slid both hands down her thighs and moved behind her ass. He cupped her ass and lifted her up as he angled down into her pussy. "Kami, punish me big daddy..." she cried.

"Uhhhnnn..." Sesshoumaru cried out as he rammed into her so hard her breast bounced and swayed. Kagome shove her fist in her mouth and bit it hard to keep from screeching out.

Heat stifled them.

Sweat stung his eyes.

He moaned, grimacing in pleasure-pain as he held his orgasm off. He advanced harder into her and pressed himself deep inside. He felt her heat and he changed his pace. He pulled himself out until just the tip of him was embedded in her, and then he slid back into her passage in one long, smooth glide. He repeated this filling her vagina in such a way that he rubbed along all her nerve endings. His cock twitched, swelled, and he growled softly. Her inner muscles clenched, then she shattered, when he reached up to pinched her harden nipples. She bucked wildly into him as he plunged himself in and out of her. When she started to come off her high, he stared into her eyes, her breathing stuttered, and he pounded hard into her.

He fisted her tress in his hand and tilted her chin up. "Tell me, my minx" he commanded as he continued to attack into her oh so narrow walls.

"Cum for me sugar daddy.." Kagome coaxed in her sultry 'innocent' voice.

"No," he growled. Her eyes blinked, unsure.

"My name..." he insisted

"Mmmm...." she moaned.

"Say it..." his eyes beseeched hers.

"Sess...shou...ma...ru..." she said softly. He slammed himself against her mons, driving himself into her cleft, bringing her closer to yet another rapturous delight. He crashed his hard cock inside her pulsating pussy.

"Sessh...shou..ma...ru..." She moaned his name while she came again and he slowed, his rich ambers darkened as he squinted and stared into her eyes and succumbed to the euphoria he fought so hard to resist. He shuddered, he grunted and groaned, exploding deep within her walls.

"Oh Kami," he whispered over and over, cumming again and again inside her tight passage. The heat of him inside of her as he came warmed her being. She sighed in divine rapture. He gazed into her eyes, searching her soul and when she rolled her lids to stare deep into his golden eyes, she consumed him faster than a brush fire over dry leaves. She gasped at the intense feeling of frenzied emotions surging through her. Her heart clenched and she subconsciously breathed a whisper of 'I love you' in an expression of dreamy abandon. He sealed her lips with his and stroked her tongue gently.

Sesshoumaru laid embedded within her while his tongue traced her jawline, down her neck. Softly. Gently. Slowly. He rolled over her shoulder, his fang protruding....

_Don't do it!_

_It's a mistake!_

_Don't do it! _His conscience screamed.

"Mmmmm...." She sighed from bliss and exhaustion. "That tickles..." she giggled softly, her eyes closed, she stroked his back like a professional Koto player.

He blinked.

Again.

Sesshoumaru growled softly in irritation and retreated his fangs. He licked the spot where her shoulder and neck met.

_Not yet._ He told himself. Pulling himself out of her, he rolled over onto his bed. "Come here." he bid and she rolled on her side, he drew her against his body. She ducked her head a bit and leaned against his chest, lulled by his warmth and the steady beat of his heart.

_You'll be mine...eventually Kagome.._.He thought as yanked the cover over them and lured her into a Saturday afternoon slumber.

Leaving the worries of her scent around his penthouse, specifically his room, and the fact that his mother will sure detect it when she visited on Sunday, for another time. He closed his lids for a short nap.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review and tell me what you think. This story was a fluke and has taken quite a turn. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. ~Reviews ~_Reviews _~**Reviews!** ~Thanks! ~Ts


	4. Chapter 4: Decision of a lie

Chapter 4

**Decision of a lie.**

**.....~.....**

**....**

**.  
**

He was out on the roof top smoking a cigarette while she slept in his large bed.

_-What the fuck do you think you're doing Sesshoumaru?_

_I want her to be mine_

_-That's ridiculous for so many reasons!_

_Why because she's human?_

_-Yes and because your mother will. kill. her. sight__.unseen!!!_

_Over my dead body!!_

He tossed the cigarette and his heel crushed the burning flame.

He walked into his room again and couldn't help but was aroused by the sight of her. Her dark tress lying over his cream silk bedding like dark syrup, her skin soft and a glowing amber from the late afternoon sun…..

She was jolted out of sleep when a hard, hot cock speared straight into the back of her tight walls.

"Mmmmm!!" Kagome moaned.

Sesshoumaru began a brutal pace driving hard into her before she even had her eyes fully opened. She groaned as his shaft cleaved its way through her swollen tissues. He was driving into her with such force she began to slip and slide on the silk bedding. Suddenly, she was dangling halfway off the bed pressing her palms on the ground to balance and wrapping her legs around him for support.

The next thing she knew she found herself pinned to the floor as he thrust his hips forward, spearing deep into her. She came. Her orgasm wrenched through her inner muscles, and squeezed his cock tight, making it extremely difficult for him to penetrate her.

"So fucking tight, little one." He braced himself higher and used his weight to power deep into her. She screamed at the sensation. It was too good. Sesshoumaru threw his head back, he almost howled at the sensation of her wrapped tightly around him. He slowed his strokes into short, deep ones. Then his body bucked, and the liquid of his seed burst into her. He kept her pinned to the floor for several minutes afterwards, his chest heaving against hers.

Moments passed and he ran a hand through his hair as he stared at her. She smirked gleefully at such a wake up call.

"Hey big daddy," her voice came out in soft pants.

He grunted before pulling out of her and rose to his feet. She just laid there, watching him as he extend a hand to her, his cock still stiff. His cum dripping like a broken facet. Kagome took his hand and he pulled her up, but she rose only to her knees. Grabbing the side of his thigh, she slid his semi-hard dick into her mouth and sucked the rest of his cream into her mouth. She swallowed, grinned and hopped onto her feet.

…..~…..

Kagome strutted around his apartment in his dress shirt, giving herself a tour as he stepped downstairs to pick up the delivered food. He didn't want to security up at his door in case the guy would see her. "Not in there." The force of his voice rang out and startled her as she was just about to open the door to his study.

"Hey! Sorry, didn't mean to be nosy." She apologized, blushing a little. He eyed her up and down as she pranced toward him, wearing nothing but his shirt. Damn, she looked so hot wearing his cothes. What he wouldn't give for her look like that, wearing nothing but his shirt, all the time! He swallowed, controlling his beast.

"Here." He laid the food down the dinner table. She ran toward him and jumped. He caught her by her ass and she began to kiss him in a frantic manner. The smacking sounds of lips meeting and parting were like an orchestra in his ears.

"Kami, woman, get some food in you before you send me over the edge again." He said, as he felt his groin hot and twitching.

She giggled a cute sexy one and it sent his heart somersaulting. _What am I going to do with you?_ He asked to himself while watching her eat her dinner. She was excited, he can tell by the non-stop grinning on her face. She liked being at his place, he knew by the happiness exuding from her very soul. _So what the fuck was the problem_? His conscience almost laughed at his ludicrous question. He already knew what was going to happen to her. He couldn't be there to protect her all the time. And if his mother did get her hands on Kagome, what would he do then? Kill his own mother?

_Perhaps._

_Sesshoumaru!!!_ His conscience yelled at him for even entertaining such a thought.

He waved his thoughts aside and ponder how he was going to get her out of his place. She didn't have any clothes to wear since her outfit had been ripped earlier. She couldn't leave through the front door because she did not sign in. Yet another bothersome issue for living in such a high end, tight security area. It was meant for all the other rich humans who inhabited the building, but he didn't need such securities. He was more than capable of protecting himself if someone were to break in. If someone dared to break in.

_Now what? How am I getting her home?_ He didn't want to risk transforming again. His mother would catch it this time for sure, it being so dark outside. And according to the treaty for peaceful inhabitants between humans and Yokais, Yokais are to refrain from using their powers unless in a life threatening situation.

"What's the matter?" She asked watching the Youkai frowned as he made unhappy faces. Her voice brought him back to the dismal situation.

"Nothing." He answered. "We need to get you home." He added.

Her stomach pitched in disappointment, but she dismissed it as pointless. Of course he didn't want her to spend the night. _I need to stop making it seem like there's more to this relationship than what it really is. Sex. Sex. Sex._ She kept telling herself.

"Okay." She answered trying not to let her voice quiver. She watched as he rose from his seat and went back into his bedroom. He came out with a dress and a ¾ length black coat.

"Here. Put these on when you're done." He instructed and walked toward his rooftop balcony.

Another twist of disappointment curled in her guts as she stared at the clothes. "Whom do they belong to?" She asked, as she started to chew her food wildly.

"Doesn't matter. We can't send you out looking like that..." he nodded at her sitting in her seat, her knees pulled close to her chest, his dress shirt unbuttoned.

"Oh." _Maybe they're his girlfriend's? Or wife?_ She sighed. Once again she chided herself for thinking she was more special than she really was. "Okay." She finished her food quickly, drank her juice and went into the bathroom with the dress and coat.

….~….

Sesshoumaru stepped out to his roof as the memories of earlier flashed.

.....flashback.....

He was in his office looking going through his E-mail when he heard the elevator ding on his level. Since the top floor was the large penthouse and he was the only person who owned it, he realized someone had stopped by unexpectedly. Moving swiftly, he closed his bedroom door and opened the front before the bell even rang.

"Ayami," he greeted, irritation rumbling through his veins.

"Sesshoumaru." She bowed and let herself in his penthouse. Instantly, she picked up Kagome's scent.

"Human huh?" She turned to look at him over the shoulder.

He sighed and ignored her question. "Ayami, what are you doing here?"

"Well, damn, good to see you too _Sesshoumaru_!" She shot him a glare.

"That's not what I meant." His features softened realizing he was on the 'nervous' angst again.

"Don't fib Sesshoumaru. I know you too well, I knew what you meant. It's okay though. Anyway, it's the second Saturday of the month. I see you once every month remember?" She asked throwing herself onto his couch.

"Damn!" he cursed under his breath.

"Forgot again didn't you? So, can I at least see what she looks like?" Ayami turned her head and looked at the closed bedroom door.

"Ayami, today is not a good day. Can we do it… tomorrow?" He asked ruffling his bangs. If she didn't know any better, he looked more like an antsy teenager than a 30 year old DaiYoukai.

Ayami shook her head and her hair swayed, "No way! I cleared my schedule specific every month for this. You know my grandfather has eyes everywhere! This is the only place that he doesn't spy on, thinking I'm with you! If I leave, what the hell am I going to do?"

"You know, this has got to end soon. I mean, soon they're going to find out that you and I aren't really together." He moved toward the kitchen. "Want a beer?" He offered.

Ayami sighed. "Yeah, but as long as it keeps grandfather off on harping on me about mating then at least I can be myself until then! What about you? Who is this girl? Is she cute?" She asked taking the beer from his hand and went back to sit on the couch.

"None of your concern Ayami!" He grumbled.

"Yeah, but do you even know the look on your face right now? You're worried about your mother finding out aren't you?" Ayami sipped the beer casually.

Silence.

"She's going to have a lot of fun once she finds out!" Ayami tried not to laugh at the matter. But it was proving to be difficult from the tormented facial expressions he was giving her.

"Ayami, stop."

She laughed at his quick scowl and rose from her seat and moved to where he was in the kitchen, his palms pressed on the counter as he balanced himself while he leaned over. Ayami placed a sympathetic palm on his shoulder.

"I mean, think about it Sesshoumaru. Your mother is going to have a fit! What will you do then?"

"I haven't thought much on the matter." He lied.

"Wow. I didn't think you were _that_ serious with a human Sesshoumaru. Who is she? How old?" Ayami sipped her beer and stared intently at his bedroom door. The smell of sex pervaded the air.

Sesshoumaru didn't look at Ayami but he blinked uncomfortably. Growing up with the young wolf demoness she had somehow been a sister to him. Knowing everything about him and she'd even learned to read him like a book. Both families had long waited for them to mate and it was neither of their interest to do so. He'd always regarded her as a younger sister and she, well, had a thing for women. But they played into their families little charade so that they didn't have to hear the constant pressure of finding a 'suitable' mate. He sighed.

"Wow. That young huh?" she acknowledged and he turned his head abruptly. He could never get used to how well she knew him. How is it that he was indifferent to everyone else but her?

"You're not asking for it but as your 'sister' I'm going to give it to you anyway. Think about it Sesshoumaru, she's young, she'll still need to live her life out. I mean, have you even told her about what being mated to a DaiYoukai mean? All the rituals and duty that she'd have to bear? And what of your children? You know how rare it is for a human to be able to bear a child from a DaiYoukai. She'd probably die during childbirth!" Ayami gave him her two cents on the matter.

"InuYasha." He whispered softly.

"Yeah, but Izayoi had the help of a high priestess with her delivery. That priestess is no longer around. That's not counting your mother either. She'd blow a vein and then kill your little bitch. No way she's going to have a little hanyou, if your bitch is able to produce one, as her grand-pup." Ayami pointed out. He already knew all this. It was pointless. It was already too obvious what he had to do.

"Ayami…stop." His head was spinning. He knew all this. He knew it from day one.

"Fine, but if you're already like this, I suggest that it's best for the both of you if you end it soon. Or find a cave to live in because your mother will hunt her to the end of the earth! Don't forget what happened to Izayoi either!" with her beer in hand, she slumped back into the couch again. He remembered it all too well, with Izayoi. His mother had almost killed the woman had his father not arrived in time. From that point on, his mother had refused to talk to his father again. Still marked as his mate yet she refused to be acknowledged as one. The most disgraceful thing a DaiYoukai could go through, but his father had done it for Izayoi, why couldn't he do it for Kagome?

Because he knew, that his father wouldn't hesitate to take his mother's life if she'd killed Izayoi. He, on the other hand, as a son, could never act so dishonorably nor impiously.....

His decision weighed heavily on his mind. He knew what he had to do. His decision was going to be hard for both of them...

.....end flashback.....

…..~……

Sesshoumaru came back inside after he heard the bathroom door open and closing. She came out looking exactly as she had gone in.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I don't know whose these are, but I don't want them and I'm not going to wear them." She said affirmatively and tossed the garments on the couch.

He wanted to tell her that it wasn't like what she was assuming. That the clothes belonged to Ayami, to make it look like they actually spent time together, but he couldn't bring himself to explain to her how tedious matters within a DaiYokai's clan were. He sighed instead, "Kagome, you need to put something on, you can't just leave looking…like…" he eyed her up and down in his dress shirt. Damn, she looked so fucking fine, it took everything in him not to pounce at her.

"Well, maybe…" she began, her miko power glowing. She was angry. "Maybe you shouldn't have ripped my clothes then we wouldn't have an issue here Sesshoumaru!!" She hissed through her teeth.

"I…" He paused, knowing she was right, but at the same time he didn't really have a counter argument either. His pulse accelerated, his features harden as he wasn't sure how to tell her of his intentions. So he decided to just come out with it.

"Kagome, this isn't a good idea anymore. I believe we're getting too carried away." He said flatly.

She grimaced at his statement. She knew it all along, and although the disappointment of the reality pitted her guts and knocked the air out of her lungs, she realized that she had to come to terms of what had to come. _Better sooner than later,_ she thought. So, she nodded softly, biting on her tongue as not to cry.

"Can…can…" she inhaled deeply. "Can you at least take me home?" She asked, her voice was slightly above a whisper.

He walked toward her and tried to gather her in his arms. But she pushed him away. "I just want to go home."

He wrapped his trench coat around her and guided her out to the balcony. He knew transforming again would have his mother suspicious but it didn't matter. He had ended it so there was no need to fear what she would do anymore. Right?

So he did, and carried her toward her apartment and they stood almost cramped on her little 'terrace'. She looked up at him, the tears brimming around her eyes.

"Why, Sesshoumaru?" She asked in a whisper.

He felt a knife stabbed straight through his gut by her question. Why? He wanted the same answer himself. Cupping her chin up he stared into her eyes. Oh, how he loved her! But it was for her own good! It wasn't fair for her to be with him!

Without saying anything, he bent down and kissed her lips. Softly brushing his against hers, the faint heat of his breathing warmed her cold soul. She closed her eyes and her tears ran down her cheeks. Using both thumbs he wiped her tears away.

Sesshoumaru pulled back, and looked at her one last time. She was so beautiful. So innocent. So young. So human. So fragile!!!!

It took him more effort than he wanted to turn from her and leaped off her little balcony. She watched after him, as he walked slowly down the alley home. She blinked and the tears rolled down her face. Grabbing onto the railing, she called after him, "Please don't leave, Sesshoumaru…" She thought she saw his step halted but realized her tears had played tricks on her as she slumped into a little ball, held onto the metal rails and was left staring at him as he walked out, his strides long and sinuous and his silver hair melted into the darkness.

He heard her begging him to stop, his steps halted for a second and quickly he picked up his speed again to leave. He couldn't risk _her life_ for what _he_ wanted. She was too young to understand the depths of things. She would need to find someone her age to love.

It was late in the night. He lied to himself before he kissed her good-bye, one final time.

She cried.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Don't forget to REVIEW! ~ts**_


	5. Chapter 5: Realizing

**AN: **This chapter was my hubby's fault. He said when in doubt write a naughty so, I did. It was his idea because he said that this fic was already such a naughty so it wouldn't be out of place.

You guys tell me if I have to carrot pick a hubby's nuts or not. LOL.  
Oh Yeah, **warning: explicit lemons** blah blah blah you know that by now reading this fic so don't report me

don't get me in trouble. You know I have such a nasty sick mind!!! I can't help it! I don't know why!!! anyways, Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

**Realized...  
**

He decided that he didn't want to risk his mother catching the scent of Kagome in his apartment. He was used to her and the scent might not be obvious to him, but if his mother stepped inside his place, she might question the scent. Why was he so fucking worried anyway? He was a grown man, free to do whatever he wanted. And it wasn't like his mother had never smelled human females on him before. After all, he had indulged himself in various 'bachelor' type behaviors! But one thing he had never been able to accomplish was lying to his mother. _And she would know that Kagome was different._ His mother knew him too well. _Damn-it!_ He'd never had any worries like this before he was with _her_. He was carefree, calm and relaxed before Kagome. And now, even after he'd ended their short 'relationship' he was still antsy over her. He knew she was such a bad habit!

Shaking away his useless worries he turned off the ignition to his car. Getting out, he stared at his mother's estate for the longest time before walking in. The servant greeted him with a surprised look on her face. "Sesshoumaru-san, good morning!"

"Hn." He stepped inside and the servant closed the door behind him. "Is mother up?" Of course she was up. He knew this. It was past 8AM. His mother never slept past the sunrise!

"Yes Sesshoumaru-san, she's dinning in the back patio. I'll go tell Lady Irokya that you are here." His mother's servant bowed.

"No need. I'll see her myself." He instructed and without waiting for her to respond, he moved toward his mother's scent.

Lady Irokya was pleasantly surprised to see her son showing up at her estate early in the morning, but already she began to question his behavior of the sudden change of schedule, especially she saw that he'd transform twice yesterday. Setting her book down, she smiled. "Sesshoumaru, my son, what do I owe the pleasure of such a visit?" She asked him. Her voice soft and smooth, but he could never get past the icy coldness that underlined her tone.

"Mother," He settled into one of the chairs around the circular table "how are you?" Sesshoumaru did his best to keep his voice normal and casual.

"I'm much better now that you've come to visit. So again, what is the special occasion Sesshoumaru?" She smiled at her son, her mind spinning of the different possibilities for his abrupt visit. He shrugged as he absentmindedly pulled out his box of cigarette. "Sesshoumaru, put that nasty thing away. I don't know how you can stand to have such a horrid habit!" she chided.

Sighing he put the cigarette away and tapped his claws on her table. His mother eyed him suspiciously. "Sesshoumaru, what's going on?" She asked catching a very faint scent of a human miko on him, but she didn't let on that she knew. She also caught the scent of his cover up shower, extra shampoo and scented soap.

"Perhaps you and I can visit father later." He said in a nonchalant manner.

With that sentence Lady Irokya's demeanor changed. "Don't mention that mutt in front of me Sesshoumaru. _IF_ you've come to ruin my Sunday morning you may leave and I will see you at your penthouse later on during the day." She waved her hand dismissively at him.

"Mother, you should think it over. It's about time you forgave him for his mistakes." He continued to derail his mother.

"You're not one to take interest in anyone's business. You've never cared about mine, so why the sudden change Sesshoumaru?" She paused to listen to his heartbeat, which was normal so she continued in a slower softer voice, "What are you hiding?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

_Damn, she always knew me too well! _"Mother, I have no interest in meddling with your affairs with father. However, he _IS_ in the Intensive Care Unit at the hospital."

Lady Irokya huffed. "Hmmph. He has his human bitch there to take care of him. If she meant so much to him for him to disgrace me, then he can die without being saved."

"You're his mate." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

She slammed her palm onto the table hard. "I _have_ no mate! Now, are we done or will you continue to ruin my lovely Sunday morning?" She fanned her hand around the bright patio.

"Very well, mother." He dropped the subject altogether and dinned with his mother as they resumed their Sunday activities earlier than usual.

He bid her good-bye after a few hours of discussions of what's going on with his life, which he gave the usual business mumble jumble. A brief overview of his 'relationship' with Ayami, which she warned him again, not to fuck that up, and then a few round of chess. But he didn't return home. His mother's senses were keen and he didn't want her to abruptly show up at his place to 'visit' him. He knew if she showed up and the security told her that he wasn't home, she'd leave.

He decided to go to his office instead and buried himself in his work to take his mind off Kagome. But he found it hard to concentrate. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms at the moment. When they had napped together yesterday, she felt so perfect in his arms and he couldn't believe how much his heart ached for more of it. He thought she would fade into the background like she always had, until his beast rose up again and he would go see her. But this time was different. This time, the ache to be near her was relentless, and it wasn't in a sexual manner. He pulled up her information on his computer and her phone listed. He surrendered for a second and dialed her number. Her answering machine picked up after the fourth ring.

"Heellllllllooooo! You've reached Kagome Higurashi! I'm not available, leave me a message!!! Have a great day!" She ended her message with a girlish giggle. _I just wanted to hear your voice, Kagome. _He hung up the phone. How he'd miss her voice and that smile! That smile that had his groin twitching every time. But right now it was his heart that twitched and pined for her!

…….

Kagome ran out from her shower but couldn't reach the phone in time. She noticed it was a 1-800 number and thought it to be a telemarketer. She sighed and then chided herself again for hoping that it was Sesshoumaru.

…..

"Good afternoon Lady Irokya. I'm afraid Sesshoumaru-san isn't in at the moment." The downstairs security announced.

Without saying anything to him, she took the elevator toward Sesshoumaru's penthouse anyway. _What made you transform twice yesterday Sesshoumaru?_ She thought to herself as she waited for the elevator to carry her to the top floor. Lady Irokya entered his penthouse when the elevator dinged. Instantly she went into his bedroom and the scent of that same miko infiltrated her nose. She grimaced in disgust_. Just as I thought_. She said to herself. _He was hiding a human bitch from me! It seems that his father's disgusting taste for humans had passed on to him! _Angry she flipped her phone and dialed her assistant.

"Jaken here" her assistance's voice came through the receiver.

"Jaken! It's Irokya." She said angrily.

"Yes, mi Lady." Jaken straighten out his back from the other side of the line getting ready to cater to his Lady's orders.

"I want you to bring me a list of all registered miko in the vicinity and throughout Japan." She ordered as she began to snoop around Sesshoumaru's bedroom.

"What is this regarding may I ask mi Lady??" Jaken said without thinking.

"You dare question me?!" Lady Irokya bellowed in anger. She had no patience for his questioning at the moment. She had to get to the bottom of what Sesshoumaru was doing before it is too late. She did not want her son to mate a human. It was bad enough for her that he husband had chosen a human bitch over her, but if her son also had a taste for humans, her bloodline will soon cease to exist. She refused to have that!

"No, no of course not! I'll fax you a list right away Lady Irokya." Jaken's voice shook as he spoke.

"Good." And she flipped the phone close.

_I want to know where you're hiding her Sesshoumaru. This mother of yours isn't going to loose both of my Dais to just mere human bitches! No, I'll find her wherever you're hiding her. And you will mate Ayami and give me a full Youkai grandpup!!  
_

As she exited the building she turned her head over her shoulder, "Don't mention to Sesshoumaru that I was here." She instructed. Such coldness in her eyes had the security wanting to piss his pants. He nodded frantically at her order and she turned, slid on her sunglasses and left.

………..

It was early evening, Sesshoumaru was still in his office when his cell rang. He almost smiled as the thought of Kagome calling him entered his mind. He didn't look at the phone, he let it rang as his heart beat nervously in the confines of his chest. Finally after the fourth ring, Sesshoumaru flipped his phone open and answered a gruff 'hello'.

"Where the hell are you?" InuYasha's loud voice boomed through the receiver.

Silence on his end as InuYasha continued asking "hello? hello? are you there?" Sesshoumaru was disappointed and it irked him beyond belief. Sesshoumaru snarled into the phone. "What is it you want half-breed?"

"WHAT? What was that for?" InuYasha screamed through the line. "Who the hell pissed you off today?"

"You." came Sesshoumaru's quick and short reply.

"What the hell did I do?"

"Nevermind, what do you want?" Sesshoumaru tapped his claws impatiently on his desk.

"You were supposed to be at my place an hour ago. Where are you?" InuYasha huffed.

_Right. _He'd forgotten again. Kagome had occupied his mind so much that he had forgotten he'd promised his half-brother to help him with the stock picks that their father had left InuYasha in charge. "I'll be on my way." Sesshoumaru said and without warning, hung up.

…….

Kikyo answered the door for Sesshoumaru as he came through. She blushed at the sight of him. _He's absolutely gorgeous_. She wished somehow he wasn't with Ayami because she'd had a crush on him for the longest time. But knowing his serious relationship with the demoness she settled for the next best thing - his half-brother, who wasn't half bad looking either. However, InuYasha could never measure up to Sesshoumaru in her mind.

"Good evening Sesshoumaru-san." She greeted him formally. He nodded in response to her as he to a moment to look at her much longer than normal. She felt the heat rising in her body and already wetness surrounded her center. She wondered what it was about her this time that was making him look at her like that. She wondered if he knew of the feelings she'd been harboring for him. She led him down the large hallway toward the backyard where InuYasha was waiting. They passed a few bedroom as he looked inside briefly at the decor.

"So, what is it that you're helping InuYasha with today?" She purred at him as she turned her head over her shoulder and gave him her best seductive smile. And while Sesshoumaru continued to look at her, she slowly lowered her lids to blink. He smirked watching her seduce him before answering.

"You'll see." was all he said.

She stopped suddenly and he almost ram his hard body into her. Kikyo took a step closer so that her protruding breasts touched his chest. "Why so secretive?" she asked in a low whisper leaning in closer; she started adjusting the collar of his shirt. She was sure he could hear the excitement of her heart. She was positive that he could smell the wetness now dripping through her panties. No doubt because he raised both his hands up and slowly ran his claws up her arms toward her shoulders and she shuddered. Sesshoumaru leaned into her ear and whispered, "You're in heat" which sent her rocketing off her senses. She merely shrugged it off like she was still in control, "So?" she mewed.

Sesshoumaru's chest rumbled a chuckle. Then he grabbed Kikyo by the upper arms tightly, lust rolling off him in waves. His eyes had gone a deep mellow gold. "All I can think about is being inside of you." He followed his sentence by pressing his lips onto hers, his hands began to grope her ass then lifted her and carried her into one of the open bedrooms.

"Sesshoumaru," Kikyo breathed when he released her lips and she gasped for air.

"Kikyo," he answered, "take off your clothes." He ordered and she obeyed, ripping apart the dress she was wearing. He stood as his eyes glazed over her body, donning a red bra with lace ruffles just at the tip and matching panties that barely covered her vagina. He licked his lips at the sight. "You know how to wear lingerie." he commented as he rid himself of his own clothing.

"Do I now?" She teased as she pulled one knee up and then letting it rest on the bed, fully exposing her tender pussy laced over by the tiny g-string. Sesshoumaru moved quickly and with the palms of his hands flat on her inner thighs, he shoved her legs apart as he dipped his face between them. One swift movement and he had ripped her little panties apart. She jolted as he ran his hot wet tongue roughly at the length of her slit.

"Sweet. You're very sweet," he muttered and the heat of his voice flared onto her wet pussy making her shiver in pleasure. Then he ran his tongue up her slit as he lapped and nipped at her clit.

"Holy shit!" She gasped twisting her hands in the sheets for support.

"Like that now, do you?" He chuckled and then he repeated his movement and as she moaned, he dove his tongue deep inside of opening and she bucked wildly onto his face. She began to ride his face until she started to tremor and came, her cream washing over his face and he lapped it up with enjoyment.

He rose over her and she looked down at his hard cock that he'd freed from his clothes. "That's a hell of a cock you've got there Sesshoumaru!" her thoughts came aloud. She clasped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide as she look at him. He smiled. _He was much better than InuYasha so far. And he's definitely bigger, thicker and longer than InuYasha!_ He was making her see stars and she was enjoying every second of it.

Sesshoumaru loomed over her as he poised himself at her entrance. She closed her eyes waiting for his penetration as his hand guided his thick hard length to her opening. "Kami, come on, Sesshoumaru, fuck me!" she demanded.

Squinting at her, he flashed another smile. She wanted to drop dead at the sight of him. _Kami, he's so much better looking than his brother!_ "You want it that hard huh?" he asked teasing her with his cock.

"Yes. Yes. Now!" Her cheeks dimpled as she gave him a happy countenance. Tucking his hands under her ass, he tilted her hips and speared deep into her. Her cries of pleasure encouraged him to drive harder and faster.

"Kami, that's good," he hissed through gritted fangs while he continued to plow into her pussy. She held onto his back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders for support and suddenly he rolled over onto his back. His hand pinned her to his chest as she blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Bear down," he instructed and then she felt the movement behind her. Her pussy gushed of moisture as she caught on what was happening. So she did, and InuYasha slid into her pack passage in one smooth glide.

The two brothers worked in counterpoint fucking her like that. With Sesshoumaru, a full yokai his cock hard and thick, filling her in such a way that her vagina wanted to split, while InuYasha wasn't bad as he thrust in and out of her ass.

"Oh Kami, that feels sooooo goooddd," Kikyo gasped, her inner muscles starting to tighten.

The hanyou's cock began to twitched, a low growl of pleasure vibrated from his chest. "You have no idea baby." He said.

As they continue to fill her their motions alternating as they stroked in and out of her pussy and ass, her clit rubbed against Sesshoumaru's soft hairs. She moaned, purred and cried in pleasure. "Shit! I'm going to cum." InuYasha barked as he slammed into her several times while Sesshoumaru held her still with his hands spreading her ass cheeks. InuYasha's cock throbbed as he spewed his seeds into her rectum, the heat and sensation of it drove her to her own ecstasy as she released herself onto Sesshoumaru's hard cock embedded deep inside of her pussy.

She was still twitching when Sesshoumaru rolled her over after InuYasha had pulled out and he began his brutal thrust into wet cunt. It didn't take him long with his hard strokes to bring her to her next orgasm and his hips began to jerk and the heat of his cum warmed her inner passage, spurting out her pussy like a broken dam while his hard cock was still plowing deep into her. She finally felt the last burst of his cum from him, and then he stopped.

"She's not bad for a human." he said over his shoulder toward InuYasha as he pulled out of her. "Thanks for sharing."

"Anytime." InuYasha answered as they both stood and stared at Kikyo, semen dripping from both her offices. And then a naked InuYasha picked up a hammer near by and began hammering at the desk in front of her.

"InuYasha! Stop! What are you doing?!" Kikyo questioned. But he didn't and he continued to hammer away, the noises banging heavily into her head.

Kikyo jolted up in bed, beads of sweat on her forehead and she was definitely wet below. _Damn! I knew it was too good to be true._ She crawled out of bed a walked to her window, peeling away her curtain. She looked outside into the backyard and noticed that her mate InuYasha was hammering the gazebo together along with the help of his brother Sesshoumaru. She stood at her window watching them, the pool of moisture sliding its way down her thighs, the heat of her body rising as she stared at her brother-in-law, long silver hair tied at the neck while he was topless, lifting the pieces of wood with such ease.

"That's the last of it." Sesshoumaru announced tossing the 2x4 on the ground. "I'm heading home."

"Yeah. Thanks for the stock picks." InuYasha acknowledged. Sesshoumaru said nothing as he went into the house to retrieve his clothes and left.

A few minutes past and she let the curtains dropped as she headed into the shower for a cold one to diminish the heat from her dream. She pleasured herself while the water cascaded down her body as she fantasize about Sesshoumaru fucking her while they showered together.

........

..........

Kagome's Sunday was sad and depressing. Time crawled by painfully as she continued to wish for Sesshoumaru to stop by. The phone had rang, she thought it was him, but it turned out not to be so. Why he had decided that they were over so abruptly confused her. _Why did he take me to his place and then all of a sudden called it off?_

For some unknown reason it pained her more than she'd anticipated. She thought it was just the sex between them that was what made it so wonderful, and that it would be the sex she'd miss. But it shocked her when she realized that it was his presence that had made her life warmer in the past four months – whenever he did come by to see her. Every time he'd left her she'd been lonely and waited anxiously for his next visit, but this time, he was never coming back so now, she was dying from the inside out.

She didn't think what they had between them was love, because love to her, was so magical. Yet now her feelings were tragic, realizing that she had fallen in love with him. And he didn't love her, his heart was close to someone else. He had lived another life – a life with another and it was without her. She'd be angry – if she wasn't so hurt!! So lonely without him!

_He had left me, dreamt of another girl and forsaken me...._ Theirs had been a Summer fling, passion and heat in the fragile sun and now clouds covered over that, and the heat within her heart. She wrapped her arms about herself to soothe the loneliness burying deep inside.

She remembered the times when they were together, joined as one. And when she thought of these things, it made her so emotional she couldn't help but cried. And oh how she cried! She thought that her feelings weren't invested in him. How wrong she was. She was so hurt when he had walked away. She stared at her phone waiting. He'd never called her before but somehow she wished that he would, just so she could hear his voice. She waited at the door, standing in front of it for hours, hoping she'd hear his keys inserting into the lock, but the silence was the purest of pain she ever felt. She leaned against her door and slammed her curled up fist against it, beating hard on the wooden frame as if it was its fault that he was never coming to see her again. Kagome cuddled her pillow in bed when 'Emotions' by Desnity's child played over the radio, it made her bawled and for a brief second she seriously thought of slitting her wrist to end her misery.

......

She didn't want to get out of bed on Monday. Tears filled her pillow, soaking it through and through. _The man I love left me...so easily....too easily._

Tuesday rolled by without warning. She just laid around the house moping. Her emotions took the best of her and she was a lonely lost teenager missing the man she somehow loved without warning.

The shock of it didn't fully register until Wednesday, when for some odd reason she thought he was coming over to see her. But when he didn't, the cold emptiness of her apartment chilled her soul. And then it really sank into her that it was over. Done. _They_ were over. _They_ were done. Kagome shook her head in disbelief that it was real. She thought perhaps that it was some horrid nightmare. She _hoped_ that it was a horrible nightmare she'd had. Yet it was the churning of her guts that reminded her it was real. Very real. It was hard for her to find air to fill her lungs. She was suffocating. She had to see him, she had to feel him, she had to be with him, it was all she wanted. Just one last time. She gathered her phone and changed, running out the door.

She went to the corner and hailed a cab to the business district of Tokyo. The cab driver was getting short with her because she didn't know where she was going, what she was doing. Finally, she just asked to be dropped off at a corner when she saw the Tashio Inc in front of a tall building. Her heart was beating faster than lightning. Louder than thunder as she entered the large revolving glass door. There were people everywhere, dressed in crisp expensive suits and chattering on their cell phones, while carrying large brief cases. She looked around and never in her life had she felt so out of place, as she stood there in her jeans and t-shirt.

She was being ridiculous she thought. The security at the information desk stared at her, waiting for her to approach. Her legs felt like lead while she walked toward the man. Her heart beat louder and when she reached the desk the man looked at her up and down.

"Can I help you?" He asked gruffly.

_I'm here to see Sesshoumaru Tashio please._ She wanted to say, but instead, her mouth opening and closing like that of a dumb-struck goldfish that somehow managed to escape its home only to end up lying in a shallow puddle on the floor, gasping for oxygen. _Now what?_ Will the man laugh at her absurdity for such a request? Who was she to demand to see him? The building bore his name, which meant he was either the owner or at least someone extremely important. And she was a nobody. So without saying anything, she turned her heels and ran out the door.

She wandered the busy street in a trance. She wanted to say that she wasn't hurt when he walked away. She wasn't hurt when she ran from his building, but the pain was so raw she tasted the bitterness in her mouth. She couldn't seem to find her way out of the misery.

It was so hard for her to let go, she finally gave in and found the business card he had handed her ages ago when they first met and called him. His voice was shocked when he answered her phone call. And then he agreed to meet her for coffee. For the first time in 10 days she felt like she could breathe. She crossed her finger and smiled as she fell asleep in her bed without tossing and turning - at least for tonight.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, well what do you think? Is hubby in trouble? Review and tell me! Thanks ~Ts


	6. Chapter 6: It's really over

You'll notice that I have taken my other story 'cup of coffee' and incorporated it into this one because I liked it, so there!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6

**It's really over  
**

Over a cup of coffee they sat there in the glimmering sun. The wind rustled by, running through his hair, making him more beautiful than she remembered. His silence sliced her like a knife to her heart. She watched as he kept an eye out looking frantically as if worried to run into someone. Afraid to be seen with her; afraid to be caught by the woman that shared his house.

She had been nothing more than something on the side. She loved him but he didn't return her love. She bit down on her tongue hard not to cry. She wished that she could just die right now. Or perhaps never met him. Why had she invested feelings in him that she had not known? How did that happened? She should have known that once she'd given him all of her, that they'll be over.

After much hesitation, he spoke. "Kagome, please don't call me again." He requested softly. Kagome blinked her eyes furiously so that the tears wouldn't come out. _He'd finally said it. He doesn't love me! And now he doesn't want me either...__What did I do wrong Sesshoumaru?_ She wanted to ask, but she was too busy swallowing the large lump in her throat and the sniffles through her nose to say anything.

The sounds of his chair dragging on the floor as he pushed it back to get up came in sync with the nodding of her head. She couldn't find the words to say, to ask him not to do this to them. She couldn't utter the words that she loves him and she couldn't open her lips to beg him not to leave her. She tried to hold her head up high, saving what dignity she had left. He wasn't that special for her to beg to be his mistress! But she wanted to because at the moment her heart ached too much to care. She just wanted him in her life, it was all she requested silently.

Sesshoumaru rose quickly from his seat to leave. He couldn't stand to look at her like that. His heart pined for her and it ached him so much to tell her that he didn't want her. But the scent of his mother was in his penthouse when he came home that Sunday warned him otherwise. And he knew any more time spent with her would only costKagome her life so, with great heartache and leaded feet, he walked away from her. The tears fell from her cheek and he heard it tapping on the paper 'tablecloth'. Taking one last glance at her as she lit a cigarette and inhaled. _I'm sorry Kagome…_He begged silently for her forgiveness, turned and left the coffee shop.

The scent of tobacco filled her nose and the smoky mist rose like a beautiful surrender of some soft cloud. But the pain was fierce, piercing at her like a thousand needles. She wandered out of the coffee shop hours later. It had turned late and she continued to once again wander the street in a trance. Looking up at the clear sky mocking her as the sun twinkled through the clouds.

She leaned against the railing of a nearby beach and watched as the waves crashed onto the shores. She wanted it to drown out the sounds of her sorrow. _The man I loved, he was tender and wild, but he no longer wants me…._She walked off the beach her hands caressing through the railing as it made sounds from the contact. She continued to wander…_The man I loved is forever gone….from me…_.Words began to fill her mind while she walked aimlessly onto the beach. She watched as the seagulls fluttered their wings above. Finally Kagome slumped down on the sand and one of the birds, came by wandering around looking at her..

_I'll tell you little seagull_

_The man I love has left me._

_He turned his back and walked away_

_Dreaming of someone more prettier than I_

_Holding someone more fit to be his than I_

_The man I love has left me._

_So here I sit, staring at the waves in front of me_

_Hoping it would drown out the tears I cried_

_Filling in the soundless beating of my lonely heart_

_Inside me the thunders roar and lightnings crack_

_Yet the sun mocks a smile at me_

_I was young and foolish to think_

_That the man I loved_

_Would ever feel the same about me_

_But he walks on_

_Picking flowers for his next rendezvous_

_The man I loved left me_

_To welcome the coming season, I was like his winter love_

_Spring was much prettier in sight_

_Winter was so cold_

_And my heart frozen solid  
_

_Because the man that I love_

_Never loved me._

_The man I loved, he was everything to me_

_He was the better half of me_

_We fit so perfect together_

_But it was only in my imagination_

_Because if it was real, by heart_

_Would still be whole…._

Kagome pulled her legs closer to her chest, buried her face in between and cried.

_........._

Sesshoumaru went back to his office, stopping into his retainer's office to pick up some paperwork. While grabbing the file he knocked over a few folders on top ofJaken's desk. Bending over Sesshoumaru began to pick up the papers strewn about and that's when he noticed that the file was reserved for his mother. Flipping through the pages, he saw that each page was a name and information as well as picture of the current registeredmiko. They were all registered mikos. He flipped through them quickly, looking for Kagome's picture and file. He found hers wedged in the middle somewhere and noted that she wasn't 'registered' as a miko but possessed miko powers. Slipping the paper out of the folder he crumpled it before sliding it into his pant pocket. Putting everything else back,Sesshoumaru set the folder on Jaken's desk again and left his retainer's office.

_That was too close,_ he thought. His mother was already hot on his heels. He was lucky that he had accidentally knocked the file over otherwise he would have never known until it was too late. His discovery soothed his churning guts of what he'd done earlier to Kagome at the coffee shop._ At least she'll be safe now....Her life is more important than her feelings right now, _Sesshoumaru decided.

.............

She didn't know how long she cried, but she finally picked herself up off the sand and began to walk toward civilization again. After another hour of walking her legs finally begged her to sit, to give it a rest and so she did. She sat on a chair in front of a café, near her college, which she didn't even realized she had wandered to. She fumbled through her purse and pulled out the pack of cigarettes that he'd left behind. Her stomach overturned at the sight, followed by a hunger pain when the scent of food caught her nostrils. She looked at her watch and noticed it was past 4PM and she hadn't eaten anything. She'd miss class again. Flipping the tab of the cigarette box she took one out. She held the cigarette upside down and tapped it repeatedly on the table. Her fingers shook as she bit back her tears. No she wasn't going to cry; at least not in public. She was loosing her mind. And when the hurt began to subside somewhat the anger came. Wave after wave it crashed into her. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she get over him?

In the corner of the café, a young man noticed his classmate sitting, lost in a space, tapping her cigarette furiously, unconsciously. "Eri, get me a lighter!" he requested hastily.

"Why?" his sister asked.

"Just do it!" he demanded, his voice much harder this time. He didn't want to miss the opportunity to get to know Kagome.

With an agitated grunt, Eri went into the kitchen a retrieve a box of matches. "Here, this is all we …" before she could finished her sentence, he'd snatched the box out of her hand and walked rapidly over toward the table in the front. _Ohhhh _Eri realized when she looked that way and saw a pretty girl sitting, tapping her cigarette on the table.

"Need a lighter?" A young man's voice snapped Kagome out of her dismal thoughts.

"Huh?" She looked up and realized the guy was familiar. She'd met him somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. He nodded at her hand where she was still unconsciously tapping the cigarette. "Oh.." she replied. "No thanks. I'm fine."

"Oh, well…" he noticed she looked away from him. He was used to it. She'd always been elusive, even when he tried to befriend her during class, she'd also acted nonchalant. "Uh..since you're here, were you interested in ordering something?" he offered as he slid the box of matches back in his apron pocket and pulled out a pad and pencil.

"Oh..um…" she looked around. Kagome was hungry, she knew she should eat. It was just she didn't have the heart or motivation to.

"Come on..we have some of the best soups in town!" he insisted.

"Hmm…ok. Yeah, sure, whatever." She said shortly.

"Alright! What kind would you like?" He asked with a smile, heart beating frantically as he stared at his crush of 3 years.

"Fuck! Just bring me some fucking soup will ya? I don't care what it is, just…." She stopped when she noticed the guy had taken a few steps backwards. _What the fuck is wrong with me? I can't act like this!! _She quickly changed her tone. "I'm…I'm so sorry….It's just….I have a lot on my mind. Please, can you just bring me some soup?" She said softly and apologetically.

"Sure thing Kagome!" He answered, completely brushing the 'just' incident aside.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" She asked with one eye-brow raised.

He chuckled. "We have classes together. Since Sophomore year in High School."

Embarassed she blushed a bright pink. "I'm sorry…I don't recall…"

"It's alright. You weren't the only one who didn't take notice of me! Don't worry about it." He laughed again and scratched his head nervously. Damn, she's still so pretty!

"Hojo Tansei," he offered her his hand.

"Umm…nice to meet you Hojo." She said taking his hand and shaking it lightly.

"Well let me go get started on that soup of yours!" he said as he turned his heel to leave.

_Why haven't I noticed him before? He's very handsome and sweet! It's because I've been caught up with that looser two-timing jerk!!!_ Kagome let out a heavy sigh, not realizing in the mist of her anger she had unconsciously summoned her miko powers and they glow around her.

Hojo brought her soup out after a short while. "Here you go! The best batch just for you!" Kagome stared at the bowl of noodle soup, filled with shrimps and vegetables. The scent of it made her stomach growled even louder. It smelled delicious. She picked up the pair of chopsticks and started ruffling through the noodles.

"Mind if I have a seat?" He asked already pulling out a chair.

She shook her head 'no' and blew on the noodles. Hojo felt his groin twitched at the sight of her lips blowing. She slid the pair of chopsticks in her mouth and ate her food while he watched. "I don't mean to be nosy, but is everything alright?" He asked suddenly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked in between chews.

"Well, you've never missed a class. I remember you even went to school, hacking in class and I just haven't seen you for a few days." He said, as he pulled out his own carton of cigarette and lit it. He inhaled the tobacco and turned his head away before blowing out the smoke.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just had some….personal affairs I was dealing with.." She answered not meeting his gaze.

"Boyfriend troubles?" Hoojo exhaled the smoke through his nose.

Her shocked head jolted up. "wha-?" she narrowed her eyes at him, almost angry.

"Sorry, it's just…I mean," he chucked nervously again and she stared at him, her face leached of all emotion.

"How much do I owe you?" She said abruptly, nodding at the bowl of noodles.

"Oh, er…don't worry about it. It's on the house!" He replied.

She jabbed her hand into her little purse hard and pulled out some cash. She tossed it on the table as she rose from her seat. "Here. That should about covers it right?" She asked haughtily. And as she left, she turned her head "And no, it's not boyfriend trouble!" She tossed at him and left fuming at the audacity of the guy meddling in her personal affairs. Yet, the fact that she knewSesshoumaru was never her 'boyfriend' that made her angry. She had been a piece of ass to him, not his girlfriend. Not his anything!!!

........

The weeks flew by and he hadn't seen Kagome since that Saturday. He couldn't stop thinking about her and when he was home, he saw visions of her in his large bedroom. When she had fallen asleep that Saturday afternoon, the deep contrast of her dark ebony hair against his cream bedding was a sight! Like a little angel somehow had lost her way and fallen into his bed, she was unbelievably breathtaking. He had to take a cold shower before bed, thinking about her.

He reminisced the scent of her perfume. Her cries in throes of passion and nothing felt the same to him. The loneliness had cursed his heart. He couldn't deal with the winter coldness like he used to. There was always that emptiness in his heart that he couldn't fathom, could not comprehend. He hadn't realized what an impact she had made on him.

He didn't realized that the warmth of her was all he wanted. More so than the sex. More so than anything else he'd ever experience. He decided was going to go see her. Perhaps tell her he was a fool.

_And what of your mother? _Sesshoumaru ignored his conscience completely, pretending it didn't exist. Pretending _she_ didn't exist.

He approached her school, walking slowly and casually. He heard the sounds of her giggling. How he longed for her and the days gone by, when she had belonged to him. Only him. But those were just memories for now. His life was so empty without her.

"Oh Muso, you're silly." He heard her say. Glancing from behind a tree he noticed she was walking with a young man. They were talking merrily and she laughed at the young man's jokes. _Might as well._.he thought. _It was where she belonged. Happy. Safe. Unharmed._ Yet the scent of her invade him and aroused something in him that he couldn't recognize. It wasn't sexual. It was pure emotional and he felt his heart gripping with pain. He remembered when he was inside of her and he closed his eyes as she bonded as one with him.

_Kagome, my heart belonged to you…but this Sesshoumaru's heart is not worth your life._

.....

Kagome smiled through her heartache. She missed him. But she meant nothing to him. And it broke her heart. She tried to be a normal college girl. She went out on a few 'dates' to take her mind off him, but the college boys were nothing compared to what she was used to. With each guy that took her out, she compared him to Sesshoumaru. She knew it wasn't fair and she tried consciously not to, but by the end of the date her subconscious always won. They all thought she just had unusually high standards. They all thought that somehow they were able to please her. But none were able to take her out on a second date.

Her friends called her during the weekend to go out to the club again. She showered and willed herself to have fun. Sesshoumaru was a thing of the past, a Summer fling and now it was Winter. Going through her closet, she saw his dress shirt hanging in there and the flood of emotions came rushing back. She took off the shoes and skirt she already had on and slipped on his shirt and curled on the bed. The phone rang. She answered. She lied to her friends. She wasn't going.

She didn't want to go out when all she could think of was him. All she wanted was for him to be with her! It just didn't feel right anymore knowing that he'll never show up at her door again. And so she laid there, just like that, with his shirt on, and cried herself to sleep while her friends partied on at a nearby club.

Winter's chilly air came with a harsh force and she tried to redirect her focus once again on her studies. She'd already had to retake a class because she found herself unable to concentrate well enough to pass, while her other classes took a hard dip in grades.

Each time she heard footsteps in the hallway, her heart would skip a beat, hoping that it was him. She waited with angst until she heard the other door of her neighbors opening and shutting. Her heavy heart sank in disappointment. She imagined somehow during Christmas that he'd show up unexpectedly and she'd kiss him under the mistletoe and make him hers once again. But it was not to be so. _It's time I stop dreaming...._

She bundled herself up and went outside to the grocery store. She didn't think she needed a basket. She only wanted a few things, milk, cereal and some apples. She ended up gathering more than she could hold and as she was walking toward the front she bumped into a hard body and everything fell from her hands, strewing all over the tile floor.

"Damn-it!" She cursed under her breath.

"Here, let me help. I'm sorry I was …" He stopped short when he realized it was Kagome. "Kagome!" he greeted excitedly.

"Hojo…right?" She asked crooking her head to the side a little.

"yeah..yeah…Aw man, I'm so sorry." Hojo began to scratch his head nervously.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." She said smiling for the first time in a long while. She watched as the boy in front of her was so nervous. She began to chuckle when the can of peaches had rolled far away and he was crawling on his knees to reach under the shelf to get it for her.

"It's alright Hojo. I don't really need that." She said.

"Oh, ok. Hey, let me make it up to you! I feel like such a jerk bumping into you like that." He was still staring at the can of peaches hoping she wasn't going to cuss him out.

She smiled. And took a deep inhale of breath. "Hey Hojo."

"Yeah?" He turned abruptly, startled by the sweetness in her voice.

"Just ask me out already." She said bluntly.

"Er…" He was as red as a beet and then he cleared his throat as he stuttered nervously to ask the girl whom he'd had a crush on for the longest time out.

She smiled and replied, "I would love to."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7: Forever Gone

Chapter 7

**Forever Gone.  
**

Two years flew by and she had been dating Hojo steadily. She was making dinner for the both of them. Hojo was still at work and wouldn't be over at her place for another hour or so. She wanted to try something different tonight and conjured up recipes from the internet for homemade tacos. She was humming and dancing along to Shakira's 'La Tortura' as she diced her tomatoes and cut her cilantro.

_No pido que todos los días sean de sol .....  
_

_Ay amor me duele tanto ....._

She began shaking her hips and rocking it back and forth as she's seen Shakira done in the video and she matched the movements perfectly, laughing at herself, enjoying the fun she was having by herself as she continued to cook.

_No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal .....  
_

_Es una tortura  
_

_Perderte ......_

She stabbed the knife onto the cutting board and began to do a solo tango mixed with rumba, cha-cha and whatever she felt like doing, swaying her hips back and forth as she sang along to the song._  
_

All the things were cut and the meat cooked and prepared, she was just going to let loose and have fun as she grabbed her Corona and dipping her finger in the salt she licked it and then took a nice long swig of the cold drink and started to twirl around, spinning as she shook her hips and then rocked her chest back and forth, shimmying her breast.

_Sigue llorando perdon  
Yo ya no voy a llorar... por tí .....  
_

She thrust her hips and then snapped her fingers as the music wrapped. Loud clapping made her want to jump out of her skin. Startled she turned to see that Hojo had come home early from work and she ran to give him a hug.

"That was quite a show…" he applauded. She slapped him on the shoulder.

"You jerk. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said as he leaned in to kiss her.

He slid his hand from her waist and wrapped them behind her ass pulling her closer into his body. "Mmmmm…your cooking is fantastic!" Hojo complimented tasting the seasoning from her lips.

"Then you should have some!" she insisted, giggling as his hand began to trail up her back and caressed her neck. "mmm….Stop…" She moaned softly. In the last two years together, Hojo had learned every single arousal spots on her body and he knew how to awaken her body's response like an expert.

"Later," he said as he lifted her and carried her into the bedroom.

"No Hojo!" she protested, but not really serious about it.

"Ooohhh I love it when you play hard to get." He said and tossed her on her bed and she bounced a bit. She giggled as she watched him loosen his tie. Kagome bit her lower lip and Hojo crawled onto the bed with her….

Kagome giggled when Hojo began kissing her neck, his hands glided smoothly over soft skin while he began to undress her. "Hojo! Dinner will get cold!" Kagome protested, not really caring though. She had learned to enjoy her intimate times with Hojo and she was glad for them.

He didn't pay her protesting any mind while he continued to suck at her neck, nibbling on her earlobe just how she liked it. Her smile was wicked when she reached out and laid her hands over his erect member. It pulsed under her touch, pining for release. She began to fumble with the button and zipper, undoing the confining trousers, freeing his hard cock into her hand directly. Kagome began to rubbed along his length, wrapping her long slim fingers around him. His cock head wept, and her thumb slid through the wetness there, coaxing a loud groan out of Hojo. His cock was impatient to be inside of her but he was hungrier for the taste of her. So he slid down between her legs and she began to rid herself of her own clothing. Kagome moaned when his lips found her plump folds, he slicked his tongue up and down her opening before circling around her clit. She gasped at the effect when he sucked her hard right there.

"Just put it in Hojo," she rasped. He didn't hesitate to obey her. Lifting himself up, Hojo slide into her and began a familiar rhythm as he rocked in and out of her. Having fantasized about her all day it was hard for him to control his orgasm. "Do it Hojo," Kagome whispered, pulling his head in to bury between her neck and shoulder.

"No, I can wait, I want you to cum for me baby..." he replied. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clenched her inner muscles making him loose all control and he shattered into her. His creamy cum filling her, warming her insides.

"Mmmm...." She moaned still holding onto him with her legs. She allowed herself to rest with him for a while.

"Kagome..." Hojo began, he hadn't wanted it that way. He had wanted to please her, but damn the girl just knew him too well.

"Shhh...I love you." She said wrapping her hands around his back.

He heard her stomach grumbled and lured her outside to eat dinner.

..........

They ate, drank some beer and talked about their day. "Oh, I have an interview tomorrow." She announced.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's quite odd actually. I found the add in the newspaper but it's a position for a part-time miko to help bless and purify some family heirloom." Kagome said.

"Huh…I ddin't realized that people did that anymore." Hojo shrugged.

"Me neither. Apparently it's one of those rich Yokai families. I think the guy said her name was Lady Irokya. Anyway, the pay's pretty decent, and since it's part time, I'll still be able to do my extra classes for the Bachelor's Degree. It'll be perfect – if I get the job." She said hopefully.

"I'm sure you will. Who can say 'no' to you?" Hojo reassured with a smile.

She blushed at his flattery. But she'd grown to love him. When dinner was finished he helped her clear the table. They cleaned the kitchen together and then gathered on the couch for a movie.

"You start the movie. I'll make us some popcorn." She suggested and Hojo agreed.

Coming out with the bowl of popcorn she walked around her couch when he came out of nowhere and 'booed' her which she jumped, the bowl of popcorn flew in the air. He tried to catch it and rocked her glass display case. She screamed as she watched in slow motion, her hand crafted one of a kind Nesting Doll fell over along with her Faberge egg and shattered. She dove to catch them, but it was too late, the egg shattered into tiny pieces and Nesting cracked a large piece of the wood splintered off.

Her hands shook as she gathered the pieces together in her palms. Hojo was unaware of the devastation he'd caused he while he stood and apologized profusely. "I'll get them replaced! I promise! Kagome I'm so sorry! I'll do it tomorrow!" He assured her.

"You idiot!!!" She screamed as she began to cry. "You can't replace these!!!" She yelled. Her hands continued to shake. It was the only memory of_ him_ that she couldn't bear to get rid of. She remembered she'd only told him once how much she loved the Matryoshka Nesting Dolls and Faberge eggs. And on one of his busy business trips to Russia he'd taken the time to have the two custom made for her, his short poem crafted into each of the dolls written in Russian which she had to figure out and translate herself. It was the most romantic and sweetest thing he'd ever done for her and she could never forget how happy she was that day. She held onto that memory dearly and now…now it had shattered. Just like how he'd just up and left her. In a blink of an eye. That's what happened.

In an instant, everything changed._ Sesshoumaru...._she heart cried silently.

"Kagome…" Hojo's voice brought her back to the present. She tossed the pieces angrily into her floor and ran into the bathroom to cry. She locked herself in there and wouldn't let Hojo come in and just refused to talk to him.

As she sat in her bathroom crying over a broken gift from a Yokai who was no longer in her life, she suddenly realized that she was being completely insane. It had been two years! No phone calls, no meetings, she hadn't even 'run' into him anywhere! There was nothing else between them, what they had was a short fling of an attached Yokai who was concern of being caught and yet here she was crying and angry at the only man who'd ever cared and loved her the way she deserved. _No, no more. I'm done crying. He's not in my life anymore. Hojo is and I can't treat the man I love that way._ With certain affirmation, she stood up and opened her bathroom door. Within seconds Hojo was there for her, waiting for her forgiveness. But it was she who apologized first.

"I'm so sorry Hojo. I overreacted. I didn't mean to.." She said sniffling. He was just happy that she wasn't angry with him. So he gathered her into his arms and kissed her.

.................

"Kagome Higurashi." A short man called out for her while she waited in the waiting room. She had already watched a few other mikos leaving with a disappointed look on their faces.

"Yes." She answered and stood up to greet the little Yokai.

"You're not a registered miko, what are you doing here?" He questioned angrily.

"Well, no, I'm not registered, however, I've been trained in the art and I was brought up in a shrine." She replied.

"No matter. We are only looking for registered miko. You've wasted enough of my time. Now leave!" He ordered.

Frustrated she wanted to purify his ass, knowing she was more than capable to, but instead, she turned to leave. About five steps later, she heard, "Young miko," coming from a female's soft voice. But something so eerie about her tone.

"Yes?" She turned only to see the same little Yokai looking at her. He sighed before he waved for her to enter the office. She followed him.

"Lady Irokya wanted to see you even though you're not a registered miko." he explained to her in annoyance.

She saw a figure behind the screen but could not see the woman herself. She was instructed to sit on the chair and so she did.

"Little miko," Lady Irokya called her.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Why are you not registered?" Lady Irokya asked.

Kagome blushed a bit, "Well, it is because I never formally trained. I was born with my gift and was raised on a shrine where my grandfather trained me in the spiritual art." Kagome answered.

"I see." Lady Irokya nodded. "And tell me your name little Miko."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Ah, Higurashi shrine I see. Very well. I believe you are right for the tasks that I will require."

"Oh, thank you!" Kagome bowed gratefully.

"Tell me, Kagome, do you have a boyfriend?" Lady Irokya asked suddenly.

Kagome thought it was kind of strange and weird for an employer to ask about her personal affairs. "Lady Irokya is very particular about her employees. She doesn't want any surprises and she does not tolerate tardiness." Jaken filled in the silent as Kagome thought it over.

"Oh."_ I guess that makes sense?_ "Well, my boyfriend Hojo and I have been together for a while and you needn't worry about the tardiness. I'm quite responsible and I, myself, hate to be late." Kagome answered.

"Very good little miko. Jaken will call you tomorrow to give you all the information you will need for the job." With that she was waved to leave. Kagome left the building and drove off thinking that was one of the weirdest interview she'd ever had. _Oh well, I need the money_ she thought of her tuition for her Bachelor Degree and cringed.

"Jaken," Lady Irokya called after Kagome left.

"Yes milady."

"She's the one," Lady Irokya said.

"Are you sure?" Jaken asked and got a glare of death in response. "I...I'm sorry milady. Of course you're sure."

"I want you to keep an eye on her." Then she left her retainer. Lady Irokya had no friends to keep close but she will be sure to keep her 'enemies' even closer. _I've finally found her...she's the same miko from Sesshoumaru's penthouse....  
_

Lady Irokya had been searching for the miko for two years now. Even though she never caught the scent on Sessshoumaru again, she knew there was something different about the miko. She knew her son's heart had been wavered and now that she'd found Kagome, she was going to make sure that Sesshoumaru will never get a chance to mate her. If she smelled that miko's scent on Sesshoumaru ever again, she would kill the miko in an instant. With that set up, Lady Irokya was pleased with herself and went about her usual business with a smile.

................................

A week later, Hojo held the door open for her as she exited the Taxi and took his hand. He had save money over the time they've been together and tonight had made reservations at one of the high end restaurant to take her out to dinner to celebrate her getting the part-time job and acing her finals.

"Good evening. Welcome to Sutra, do you have a reservation?" The man in a tux with slicked back hair asked.

"Yes, Hojo Tansei for two at 7." Hojo answered. He was a nervous wreck Kagome thought. She couldn't understand why he'd wanted to come to such a snooty place if it made him so nervous.

"Yes, you're right here. Please have a seat, they are getting the table set up for you sir." The host informed them with a sneaky smile.

"Thanks." Hojo said and shook the man's hand. Kagome noticed that Hojo was smooth enough to hand the host his tip while shaking hands.

She wrapped her hand around his elbow and rested her head on his shoulder while they sat and waited. It was only but a minute when the front door opened and her breath caught deep in her throat as she stared at Sesshoumaru and a gorgeous female Yokai with red hair and green eyes entered – arm in arm.

He noticed her and halted his steps for a second. Ayami hadn't notice his halted steps until her body stumbled backwards when she continued to walk.

"Ooohh." She cried as her body slammed into his. Instantly the scent so vaguely familiar to her, caught her nose. She turned to look at Sesshoumaru and then at the human couple sitting on the waiting booth. She noticed the man had nodded a soft respectful greeting at Sesshoumaru and the young miko had turned her head away, ignoring them altogether. Seconds passed and Sesshoumaru was still in a trance, not believing that he had run into her. She had been out of his sight for years but was never far from his mind, or his heart. He could only imagine how much she hated him. A soft nudge from Ayami brought him out of his trance and he followed her to join their families at the large table upstairs.

"Your table is ready Mr. Tansei." The host announced finally.

"Hojo," Kagome called out.

"Huh?'

"Perhaps we should go elsewhere.." she tried to coax him

"Oh, come on, nothing to be nervous about." He assured her. They usually don't dine in such an exquisite place and he thought her to be nervous about the snooty atmosphere.

"Mmm.." she nodded and they followed the host into the fancy restaurant and settled into their seats.

Kagome willed herself that she wasn't going to let the likes of Sesshoumaru ruin her perfect evening with her boyfriend while they were out celebrating. She told herself that she no longer love him. That she'd stop loving him years ago. And the only man in her heart now was the man sitting across from her.

Halfway through dinner, he dropped his fork what seemed like on purpose to her. "Oh, I think it rolled over to your side Kagome, would you mind handing it to me?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure." She answered and bent over to reach for the fork. But instead her eyes and hand found a square box with a large red bow on top. She looked at Hojo who smiled a bright one at her.

"Open it" he insisted.

She smiled. "You didn't have to Hojo!" she commented.

"I want to." He answered sweetly.

She pulled the ribbon loose and lifted the lid to the box. Inside laid a new Nesting Doll. "I tried to get one as close to the one you have, but I couldn't so this is the best I can do! Go on, see if you like it!" he pressed on.

She smiled at him while tears filled her eyes. _He's always so thoughtful!! _So she did, she lifted and separate each of the Nesting dolls apart revealing a smaller one inside. When she got to the very last one, Hojo went down on his knees and held her hand. A few of the restaurant's waiter and waitress came by with roses, strawberries and champagne. She was startled by all the people and her heart quickened. She could only suspect what Hojo had in mind. And when she opened the last Nesting Doll with her shaky fingers, he went down on his knees as she stared at a diamond engagement ring.

"Oh, Hojo…" she cried.

"Kagome, I can't imagine the rest of my life without you…Will you marry me? Be mine forever?" She cupped her hand over her mouth and cried. The waiters and waitresses waited in anticipation of her answer. She shook her head wildly as she cried and they gasped and Hojo felt like he was going to die. Then suddenly she slid onto the floor with him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and said "Yes! I will be yours forever Hojo."

Hojo nodded at the servers as they pop the cork to the champagne and cheered for him. There were tears in some of their eyes at such romantic young love.

The noises carried upstairs to the private dining room where Sesshoumaru sat with his family along with Ayami's family in another pretentious dinner of them dating each other. Somewhere the wind carried her voice to him…"I will be yours forever, Hojo." And a knife twisted in his gut. He stood abruptly and walked toward the door while the rest of the family was shocked by his sudden action. Exiting he stood over the railing of the walkway looking down. He noticed the waiters and waitresses had gathered around Kagome's table and they were toasting and cheering. She was hugging the human man tightly and the light flickered, a flash of the brightness of the ring shone in his eyes. She looked up and saw that he was staring down at them. She held his gaze for a while and then turned, took her glass of champagne, sipped it along with the rest and her man leaned in to seal her lips. "She's made me the happiest man alive!" he cried out loudly as he took her in his arms and spun her around. Her giggle of happiness overpowered the loud restaurant and pierce his heart in a cold, agonizing way.

_What have I done?_ He questioned himself as he watched the young man swing _his _woman around in a lover's embrace. Never had he felt a pain more real, more pure than this. His fear for her life had cost him the one person, the only person he'd ever loved. He couldn't give her all that she deserved and wanted from him. He wanted to come down and gathered her into his arms, for it was where she belonged. Where it _should have been the safest place_, he the last male DaiYokai, breed for power, strength and yet he was incapable of protecting the only woman that mattered. She was safest in the arms of a mere human. That fact tore his heart out and he stood bleeding internally for the lost of his love. _Kagome....I've lost you...forever..._

He had sacrificed everything for nothing, for unbeknownst to him, she wasn't as happy as she beamed. Inside her heart was aching for him. It had ached for him for the years that gone by and she knew it will continue to yearn for the years to come. _I can never measure up to your beautiful Yokai Sesshoumaru...but at least I have Hojo....even if I can't have you._ She smiled at her fiancé and he wrapped his hand around her and together, they left the restaurant..

He shouldered the blame while tears pierced his demon heart as he watched her tiny figure wrapped in the human's arm guided her out of his sight....He continued to watch as she slipped out of his hand, out of his life, for all eternity to come....

"Kagome," he whispered her name into the wind... **_~Fin....Please review....Thanks! ~Ts  
_**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
